Taken
by Missjo1988
Summary: FemGoku, Gokin just wanted a simple visit with Master Roshi and the gang. The last thing she wanted was for her and Gohan to be taken. Genderbent Goku.
1. Chapter 1

_Quick author's note- This story is a genderbend. Goku will be referred to as Gokin, while Chichi will be going as Chico. Now that that's out of the way, let the chapter begin._

* * *

Gokin sighed to herself as she rolled over. Next to her Chico was snoring. Gokin had no idea how her husband was asleep. It was far too hot to be snoring away like that.

Finally, she gave up, and got out of bed. There was some lemonade in the fridge that Chico had made.

As she walked down the hall, she couldn't help but smile at the door to her son's room. She walked in, looking down at him as he slept. It was hard to believe that she had become a mother four years ago.

The moment that she got pregnant, Chico had changed. Where they used to go out and train every day, Chico was now working at some place in the city. She had gotten used to being yelled at for not doing anything when he got home. She spent her days taking care of their son, wasn't that enough? It seemed like it wasn't. Chico wanted the perfect wife, and Gokin wasn't sure if she could give him such a thing.

She tucked in Gohan before leaving him to his sleep. Walking back down the hall, she found the refrigerator and sighed. Gone were the days of endless adventures with her friends. She missed camping out under the stars with Bulma or training at Master Roshi's with Krillin. Hell, she would take another stab at going after Piccolo over this. Not that she would trade Gohan for anything, but her life had become…boring. There had to be more than just this. Was she bound to be the wife of some stuffy businessman or was their time for her to carve out her own destiny?

Gokin looked over at the clock. It was late. She figured that she should try and go back to bed. Tomorrow was a big day. Chico had no idea that she was planning to take Gohan to Master Roshi's place. She was hoping to run into Krillin. It had been a long time, and she bet that they would love her son just as much as she did.

Hell, maybe she could see something exciting for once. She frowned as she walked back to bed. Like that was going to happen.

* * *

Gokin moved quickly the moment Chico was out the door. She got Gohan ready, then called for Nimbus to come and get them. They hopped on the cloud and were gone. She could see how nervous her little boy was, but she wasn't discouraged.

As they flew, she couldn't help but wonder how her son would be if he was allowed to train. Chico wanted the boy to go to college, but that was hard for her to imagine.

They landed on the island where Kame House sat and her eyes fell on her former master. The old man stared at her breasts before addressing her. "Gokin, it's been a long time." Just as she thought, Krillin came out seconds later, followed by Bulma.

"I didn't think you would be here," she said to the heiress.

Bulma giggled. "I was just stopping in." Her eyes moved to stare at the person that was hiding behind Gokin's legs. "Now who is this?"

"Oh, this is Gohan. He's my son," the fighter answered. Everyone stared at her in shock as she picked the boy up. "Say hi to everyone, Gohan."

Her son looked nervous, but spoke, "Hello, everyone."

"Wow, he has such good manners," Bulma stated.

"That's Chico's doing," Gokin stated.

Roshi stared at the boy. "So, when is he going to start training?"

The fighter had hoped that her master wouldn't bring this up. She frowned then smiled as her son ran to play by the ocean. "Chico wants him to be a scholar." That's all she said as she watched her son play. Again, she hated that idea.

Krillin looked up at his best friend. "Are you okay, Gokin?" he asked. He could tell that something was wrong.

She stayed quiet as the others walked back into the house. "Krillin…did I marry Chico too early?"

The smaller man turned red then looked over at Gohan. "Well, you did get engaged and married on the same day."

Gokin sighed. "It's just nothing like I imagined. Chico's changed…he isn't that same boy I once knew." She felt depressed. "I want to go back to training, but he wants me to be a stay at home mom." She stared back at Krillin. "What do I do?"

Krillin was prepared to answer as a huge Ki began to head their way. "What is that?!"

Gokin's eyes went wide as she sensed it. This was just what she needed. She turned to find a strange man landing. His long hair was past his knees and he was wearing a strange outfit. His eyes fell on her as she noticed the tail he had around his waist. "Here you are, Kakara. I was wondering if you had died."

She walked forward, staring at the strange man. "Who…who are you?" She could hear Krillin moving her son away from the ocean and towards the house. Bulma and Roshi had come back outside to see what the commotion was.

The man frowned. "Don't you remember? You had a mission here," he stated, still ticked to find this planet in working order.

"Mission? I don't know who you are, but what are you even talking about?" Gokin said, completely confused.

The man sighed. "You must have hit your head pretty hard if you don't remember, Kakara." He was watching her, but keeping his eyes on everyone else. "You were sent to this planet as a baby. You're one of the last of our kind, a saiyan warrior of Planet Vegeta."

"Saiyan…warrior?" She was completely floored by this information. Then she remembered another word he had used. There were a limited number of them. Why?

"Yes, but looking at his planet, you forgot your mission." He could see her eyes questioning about that mission. He smirked. "You were supposed to clear this planet of all life. We saiyans are in the business of clearing planets for sale."

She stared at him, stunned to discover this information about herself. "That's…no."

"And that's not all. I guess that introductions are in order," he grumbled. "The name's Raditz, and I'm your older brother."

She shook her head. This was wrong. This was all wrong. "I…"

Raditz chuckled as he looked around, he could see a small boy with a tail. "It seems that you have birthed a child. How remarkable." He moved over, picking the boy up by the tail. "Quite a sturdy boy, he may make a good warrior."

Gokin turned around, staring at her son with worry. The idea of her son in the arms of a killer was terrifying. "Raditz…can you put my son down?"

Her brother glared at her. "I'm only being a proper Uncle, Kakara." He grinned down at the boy. He thought he would never see a child with a tail like this. "I didn't think that this planet could provide a good breeding stock for us. I'll have to inform the prince when we return."

"Return?" Gokin shouted. What was Raditz even on?

The saiyan man smirked. "You didn't think that I just popped in to say hi, did you?"

"Excuse me, but Gokin doesn't have to go anywhere with you!" Krillin snapped as he walked forward, only to be hit in the chest and sent flying.

"My power is stronger than everything else on this planet. It would be wise to leave with me now," Raditz said, still holding his nephew. "Or do you want this planet to be left in ruin, Sister?"

Gokin stared at her son. Her maternal instincts forced her forward, only for her to get punched in the gut. "Let…let my son…go."

Raditz chuckled. "Why would I do that? A boy like him needs to grow up among his kind." He laughed as his sister passed out, then leaned down and put her over his shoulder. His nephew had begun to cry. "Stop that right now." The boy stared up at him in fear. "A saiyan warrior doesn't cry."

"But Daddy says I'm going to be a scholar," Gohan said quietly.

Raditz chuckled as they flew off towards his pod. He had brought more than one for a reason. "Why would you waste your genes on that…what is your name?" He had to wonder what stupid name had been given to his nephew. Especially if his sister was going by such an odd name to begin with.

"I'm Gohan," the boy said timidly.

Raditz smirked. He knew what the boy needed to hear right now. "Well, Gohan, haven't you ever wanted to go on an adventure?"

"Do I!" the small boy exclaimed, coming out of his shell.

Raditz knew it. All children had dreams like that, especially those with saiyan blood. They landed next to the pods. He set Kakara in one, then sealed it shut. "You can ride with me. We can look at some of the planets as we pass them."

"Yippie!" Gohan said excitedly, settling onto his uncle's lap. He hoped that his dad was okay with this. He didn't like adventures. But this could be one of those things between him and Mom.

Both pods blasted into the sky, leaving Earth behind.

* * *

Bulma sighed as she finished telling Chico what had happened. "I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do."

"My wife and my son have been taken by an alien and that's all you can say!" Chico snapped.

"Well to be fair, Gokin is also an alien. I think that guy said they were called saiyans," Bulma said.

Chico plopped down on the couch. Now what was he going to do? He knew that Gokin was irresponsible, but this took the cake. If anything harmed his son, then they would answer to him. "Are you trying to say that my son is some alien monster?!"

"Chico, Gohan is half-human, half-alien." Bulma was starting to get annoyed. How did Gokin put up with this?

"No, but Gohan is a sweet little boy." He stared up at her. "Did Gokin ask for you to do this? I know that our marriage has been rocky, but she didn't have to take it this far! If she wanted a divorce, she didn't have to make up a story and kidnap our son!"

Bulma growled, getting in the man's face. "Gokin wouldn't do anything like that! If you really knew her, you would know better! Besides, you were the one that rushed into a marriage with her!"

"Because I thought we were on the same page. But no, she wanted to keep acting like a child!" Chico had had enough. "Once she returns, I will file for the divorce and get my son. She won't turn my son into a worthless fighter like she is!"

"You call Gokin worthless! She's saved the Earth from Piccolo! Hell, the last tournament she was in, she won a lot of money!" Bulma snapped, defending her friend.

"That money went to feeding her when she was pregnant!" Chico shouted back.

"You know, you never deserved Gokin!" Bulma shouted before storming out of the house.

As she made it to her car, she couldn't help but worry. She hoped that her friend was okay. Space had to be scary. She got into the car, hoping that she would see Gokin again.

* * *

Vegeta paced as he looked over at Nappa. The large elite was leaning against a nearby wall. "So, what do you think about Raditz bringing back this sibling of his?" Nappa asked.

The prince stopped his pacing and thought it over. "As long as they can work, I don't care." He really didn't have time for some third-class trash running around; even if this Kakara was the last female of their kind. He walked out of the room, leaving Nappa to himself. Knowing Raditz's genepool, this woman was bound to be hideous. Nappa would probably make a good mate for her.

The royal line would die with him before he lowered himself to taking something that ugly. He cringed as he thought about a version of Raditz with boobs.

No, he would hand her over to Nappa when they met. She wasn't going to get a choice in the matter.

Vegeta smirked as he scrolled through a listing of planets. This one could be fun to destroy. He put in the order and chuckled to himself. It would be a while until Raditz returned. It wouldn't hurt to go have some fun, would it?

To Be Continued…

 _Author's Note_

 _A chapter of this series will go up every other Friday._


	2. Chapter 2

Gokin opened her eyes with a groan. Where was she? She growled as she felt herself being pushed out of some kind of pod. This looked like some weird sci-fi movie.

She stared at the new world around her and hissed. Everything that had happened to her was coming back to her. When she found Raditz, he was a dead man! Then she began to wonder what had happened to her little boy.

She knocked more than one soldier down as she ran out of the pod and out onto the hanger. She was using her Ki to track down her son. Gohan had to be here. She bet that Raditz was going to try and use him as some kind of bartering chip. She snarled, just the idea that someone that claimed to be family would do such a think infuriated her.

As she pushed through more than one soldier, they were starting to notice the disturbance she was causing. She growled as they made a wall, circling her like she was a troublemaker. Gokin didn't have time for this. She had to find her son.

She rushed forward, punching more than one of them in the face. There was blood on her face, but she didn't care. They were in the way of her finding her child. "Get out of my way!" she snarled powering up a Kamehameha. She blasted them, knocking them through the air.

As she was about to run forward, she froze. Her heart stopped as she gazed at the man in front of her. Blood was dripping down his armor, but she didn't mind at all. His face was serious…but it wasn't the same as Chico's. _Who was this man?_ she thought to herself as he walked closer to her.

* * *

Vegeta had returned from his mission with a smirk on his face. He knew Raditz had to back by now. Even though he was covered in blood, he didn't think to change. It wasn't like this Kakara would be worth the work. He bet that Nappa was going to be all over her.

As he walked through the hanger, he noticed that something had stirred a commotion. The prince figured that there had to be some traitor that had come back. Stuff like this always happened when someone like that got loose.

The prince relished the thought of killing such a waste of space, then decided to follow the weaker soldiers. This was bound to be interesting.

He stopped as a blast of energy went through a wall of men. He growled, prepared to attack, but froze. There was blood dripping off of her face. The strange outfit was a little distracting, but he didn't mind it at all. It pushed out her breasts, giving him a good look at her. Her hair was short, but spiky…which he found to his liking.

The prince walked forward, wanting to get a good look at her face. Her big black eyes were staring into his, making him feel lightheaded. He had never seen a woman this beautiful before. "What's with the commotion?" he asked, not knowing how he spoke.

"My…my son…" she said breathlessly. Gokin couldn't take her eyes off of the handsome stranger. "I don't know where he is."

Vegeta sighed. Of course, a woman like this had a mate. "Where is your mate?"

She looked away. "He's not here…" She didn't want to talk about Chico in front of this guy. "I just want to find my son."

Vegeta could see her concern, but that wasn't what piqued his interest. She had pushed that mate to the side, meaning if he wanted to go after her, he could. Hell, with how easily she pushed those soldiers to the side, he could see her bearing a child for him. He wasn't too happy about a half-breed, but looking at her was enough. He had to shake his head. He didn't need distractions like that. He was a proud saiyan prince. "Then why don't you come with me. I know this place like the back of my hand." He cursed himself. Why was he offering to help her? He needed to get away from her and regain his composure.

She nodded, following him out of the hanger. "Thank you…what was your name?"

"Vegeta," he answered, as he tried to control himself. "Do you and the boy have one?"

She turned red. "I'm Gokin and my son is called Gohan."

The prince sighed. What kind of names were those? He didn't like her name at all. There was something so alien about it. He would focus on that. He knew that there had to be something about her that would turn him off. Then there was the fact that she took out some low-level soldiers. Anyone could do that.

The two of them walked in silence, not really knowing what to say. Gokin found herself staring at Vegeta as they walked though. There was just something about him that was drawing her to him, but she couldn't focus on that. She needed to get to her son.

They turned a corner and she growled. Raditz was standing there talking to some bald man. She ran from Vegeta's side, pouncing on her brother and forcing him to the ground. "You BASTARD!"

Raditz looked up at her in fear. It looked like she was ready to murder him. He tried to roll them, but she held him down.

"Where is he?! What did you do to my Gohan?!" she snarled. She was prepared to claw his face to shreds till she got an answer.

Vegeta's eyes went wide as he watched her. Who knew that she could be this…savage? He glared at Raditz, wondering if this was that fool's mate.

"Mommy!" Gokin stopped what she was doing as her son ran to her. He was dressed in the same armor as the rest of them.

Raditz sighed in relief as she got off of him and picked up the boy. "See, I didn't hurt him."

Vegeta stared at the boy. What he believed had to be correct. He could see the child's tail wrapping around his mother's wrist. He wished to rip Raditz apart for taking such a woman as a mate.

"You don't get to talk!" Gokin snapped. "You kidnapped me and my son!"

"It was the only way to bring you here," Raditz argued. "Besides, you belong with your own kind!"

Vegeta felt confused. What was Raditz talking about?

"Why did you need me all of a sudden? I'm not going to clear planets for you!" She held her son close as she cringed. The bald man was looking her over like some scrap of meat.

"Kakara…" Raditz started.

Vegeta tensed up. This woman…she wasn't Raditz's mate. This was Raditz's sister. Which meant that she was saiyan… He stared at her, thinking over his idea from earlier. She could give him an heir… but it would take more time for him to see if she was worth the trouble. Of course, he could always get her in for a quick fuck. All he needed to do was seduce her.

Nappa walked forward to grab her. He already had some plans for tonight. That was…until Vegeta snarled at him. The elite looked back at the prince, finding Vegeta's tail twitching. "Vegeta?"

Gokin looked back, finding the man that had brought her here looking livid. It was then that she noticed his tail. He was one of these saiyans…like her. With Gohan in her arms, she walked towards him. "Thank you for helping me find my son."

Vegeta stared at her, feeling warm as she smiled. "Let us return to our quarters," he said to the group. "I want to get out of this armor and the girl needs fitted."

Gokin felt very confused as the others began to move around. She was going to argue, but she could feel herself being pushed through the halls.

Finally, she found herself in a strange set of rooms. There was a common room in the middle with four bedrooms connected to it. "Come on, Kakara. I'll show you your room," Raditz offered.

Her eyes moved back to Vegeta. Now that they were out of that hanger, she felt on edge. But she did need to see what she was dealing with here, so she followed Raditz into a small room. There was a second bed against the wall. She figured that he ordered it for Gohan. "I'm not going to kill anyone for you," she said putting her son on his bed.

Raditz stared at her. "So, what do you think of the prince?" He had noticed the way she had looked at him.

"The what?" Gokin asked. Her mind went to the bald man, whose stares made her feel dirty.

"The prince," Raditz answered as she gaped at him. "Prince Vegeta."

Gokin tensed up. Vegeta was a prince. She had spoken so casually to him, but he didn't seem to mind. Now she knew why they listened to him. "He's very…serious." That was all she could think to say. Back when she was younger, she would have probably gushed about how attractive he was, but after being with Chico, she couldn't relax. Her relationship had only led to one good thing, her son. She wasn't going to let another man in like that, no matter how attractive he was.

"Is that all?" Raditz asked. His sister must have been hung up on her human back on Earth. He was hoping that she would take a shining to a saiyan mate.

"I was brought out here against my will." She helped Gohan take off his armor. "If you want me to like your friends, then leave me alone." Gohan stared up at her as Raditz sighed, then left.

"Mommy, why don't you like Uncle Raditz?" Gohan asked.

Gokin froze. "Gohan…" She thought it over for a second. Maybe she shouldn't tell him about their predicament. "It's just complicated." She began to tuck him into bed. "Now, why don't you get some sleep?" She could tell that he had been without a nap due to the bags under his eyes.

Her son rolled over as she began to hum. It was an old song that Grandpa Gohan had sung to her when she was a little girl. Her humming changed to singing as Gohan fell asleep

" _Sleep my child, the night is here_

 _Time for dreams of jungles near_

 _Rest now, your little head_

 _For when you wake they'll be dead"_

She had never understood that last line, and Chico hated the song, but it was one of the only things she had from the man that had raised her.

As soon as Gohan was asleep, she walked over to her bed. Her stomach was growling, so she figured that she should go and get something, but at the same time, she really didn't want to see that bald man.

After her stomach growled once more, she stood up to get something. If she was going to protect Gohan, she would have to keep up her strength.

"Why not, Vegeta?" she heard the bald man complain as she walked into the common room.

The three men stared at her and she sighed. "What is there to eat around here?" Gokin asked.

"There's food in the mess hall," the bald man answered, looking down her body.

"I can take her," Raditz said, only for her to shake her head.

"Gohan knows you and as much as I dislike you, if he wakes up, I would prefer that he had someone here that he knows," Gokin replied. "Just give me directions and I can find my way there."

Vegeta stared at her. "Nappa or I will escort you. There are a lot of scumbags around here and the last thing we need is for you to be taken."

She rolled her eyes. "I've already been kidnapped once."

Raditz moved up, putting a hand over her mouth. "Come on, Sister, Gohan will be fine with Vegeta and Nappa here." She couldn't do anything as she was dragged out of their living quarters and down the hall. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I only said the truth," Gokin snapped.

"But he's the prince. No one talks back to him," Raditz said fearfully.

"Wow, it's good to know that my brother is a coward," she growled as they got closer to the mess hall.

"No, I just don't have a death wish," Raditz said under his breath.

* * *

Vegeta was still staring at the door. He should have felt mad, but he didn't. Nappa was growling next to him. "The nerve of her! Just let me have one night…"

"No. You won't be touching her," Vegeta snapped at the elite. "Let her get comfortable before you scare her away." The prince was surprised that she had back talked like that. He wasn't used to such things. Thinking about it made him feel warm.

"She still needs a punishment," Nappa snapped.

"Nappa, you will not do anything," Vegeta snarled at the older man. "Besides, we have important work to be focusing on."

"Like what?" the elite said, feeling annoyed. He had everything worked out in his head and now that had been ruined.

"Tomorrow morning, I expect you up and ready. You and Raditz have been slacking in your training," the prince informed him. He really couldn't fault them. They were at their power limits, but that didn't mean that they couldn't be his punching bags.

Nappa growled. "Fine." He still didn't like the idea of leaving Kakara alone, but he knew better than to disobey the prince.

Vegeta watched as the elite went to his room, then sighed. He needed to get this gunk off. The prince walked to his room, tossing his stained armor to the side, as well as his jumpsuit. He grabbed himself some spandex pants from his closet then walked out to the common room.

His mind went back to Kakara…he chuckled. That name sounded so much better than that human name she was using. He really couldn't believe it though. How did a beauty like her share genes with someone like Raditz? He sighed as he thought about his plan. Surely, it wouldn't take much. Her attitude and looks were good, but what about her power? He would have to check that son of hers. Then he would see about perusing her.

He laughed darkly to himself. After knowing who he was, she would throw herself at him. He was sure of it.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Vegeta growled. Nappa was late. He walked up to the elite's door to hear him snoring, then snarled. He was going to have to go and train by himself.

The prince walked by Raditz's room, hearing the third-class snoring away. He rolled his eyes. Of course, he wasn't going to get anything out of him either.

Figuring that he might as well give up, the prince left their quarters and headed down the hall. No one was usually out this early, so it meant that he could train by himself.

Vegeta walked in to the training room, seeing the vials filled with saibamen. He took one then walked into the main room, only to stop in place. Why was Kakara here?

He watched for a second as she began to show her son how to throw a punch and a grin came to his face. "I didn't think anyone else would be up this early."

Gokin jumped and turned around finding Vegeta staring at her. "I…I usually get up this early to train." She knew that Chico hated that about her. He always complained that she wasn't making his breakfast before work.

Vegeta looked down at the boy. "His form is good. How long has he been training?"

She looked down. "I…I just started." She looked up, finding the prince staring at her in confusion. "My husband didn't approve of training him." She didn't want to talk about Chico right now.

Vegeta growled. "And you just let him do that?" He stilled his anger as he watched her look back down at her son.

"Chico does a lot for us. He works all day…so I should be a better wife and do what he wants…" Gokin started. She didn't need to be telling the prince about her life back on Earth.

The prince grabbed her arm, spinning her around. "You're a saiyan. If he can't accept that, then what good is he?"

"He's all I had." She felt herself melting under the prince's gaze. "But…while I'm here…I thought I would break the rules a bit."

Vegeta smirked. "So, you wanted to train the boy the entire time?" Now that was interesting. "Do you know what his power level is?"

Gokin have him a puzzled look. "What does that mean?" She really had no idea what he was talking about.

The prince sighed, letting her go and picking up a scouter. "This device can read the current power that you can use." He put it on then started the scanner. He figured that it would be low on the boy and it was. "It's going to take a lot of training to get him up to par."

Gokin nodded. "Well, he's only a child." She froze as he used the same scanner on her. He frowned. "What?"

"You're below your idiot of a brother." Vegeta knew that he was right to stay away. With a power level like that, there was no chance of him pursuing her.

Gokin sighed. "Well, I was the strongest person on Earth." She looked around the room. "That means I'm just going to have to work at it."

The prince was surprised by her attitude. Nappa and Raditz were sleeping away with higher levels, but she was the only one trying to get better. "I guess you can watch me for a while."

"What is your power level?" Gokin couldn't help but ask.

He smirked, now was the time to brag. "You were about 500. Mine is 18,000." He chuckled at the look on her face.

"How much training did you have to get that strong?" Gokin asked.

The prince grinned. "I'm a prodigy. I've just always been strong."

"But you couldn't have been that strong as a child," she said, feeling skeptical. There was no way that this guy was born that strong.

"I've grown stronger, but I've always been in the thousand range." He stared at her, noticing how interested she seemed. "How about a spar?" He needed to see how she performed; after all she may have a trick up her sleeve.

Gokin smiled back at him, getting into a fighting pose. "Bring it."

The prince felt a twinge of excitement. No one tried to come after him. He was just too powerful. But this woman… he really didn't know what she was going to do next. He noted that her pose was different from his. He had to wonder what kind of training she had. Both of them were waiting for the other to make the first move, which for the prince was refreshing. Usually Nappa or Raditz would make the first move. She was reading his movements. Interesting. "So, Kakara, are you going to move?"

She grinned at him. "I don't know what you have. Knowing what I know about your power, it would be foolish of me to run into anything blind."

The prince chuckled. "You do have a point." He finally chose to make the first move, only to be surprised at how fast she was able to dodge it. "You've had some formal training."

She moved downward, swiping at his feet, only for him to jump over her foot. "I had to. It was the only way to survive." He moved around, adjusting his speed so that he was at her back. He grabbed her arm, only for her to wheel around and punch him in the face. The prince didn't even flinch.

Gokin tried to get him to release her arm, but instead, he pulled her closer so that he could jab his knee into her gut. But as he did so, she slid her feet down, making her go between his legs, forcing him to let go of her. "You have good instincts."

"I learned from the best." While on the floor, she took the opportunity to swipe at his feet again, this time getting his foot and tripping him up.

She pounced on him, only for him to grab her arms and flip them. He thought about punching her for a second, then froze as he realized what position they were in. He was lying on top of her, with her legs opened beneath him, so that he was settled between her legs. The prince stared down, staring at her breasts as they almost popped out of her strange shirt. Those large black eyes were staring at up at him. His hands went weak on her for just a second, giving her an opening.

Gokin pulled her arm out, landing a punch to the nose. She stared up at him in shock as he didn't flinch, but then smiled at him. "Looks like I got first blood."

Vegeta moved his hand up to find that his nose was bleeding. It was shocking really. The only person that had been able to make him bleed like that was Frieza. "It seems you have."

Gokin looked up at him, if she didn't think he was nice to look at before, it was nothing compared to now. He looked kind of proud that she was able to do something like that. She felt warm, then turned red. "Vegeta…"

"Yes?" The prince asked as he looked down at her beautiful form.

"Can you get off of me?" Gokin asked, only to giggle as he turned red. He got off of her quickly and moved to grab the scouter. He wondered how much her power level had increased.

Just as he was about to get a reading, Dodoria came in and spotted the boy. "What do you have here? A fresh monkey?"

Vegeta prepared to make an explanation as the giant purple alien grabbed the boy off the floor. Kakara moved forward, but he used his arm to stop her. He knew that Dodoria had the ability to kill the boy in one hit. "Don't try it."

"But Gohan…" she began, feeling her maternal instincts kicking in.

"If you go to him now, that monster will pick him off to make you suffer," Vegeta warned her.

Instead of crouching behind him, she continued to push forward, which ended up getting Dodoria's attention. "So, this runt means something to you?" the alien sneered.

"Gohan…" She called out to her son, wanting him safely in her arms.

Dodoria grinned then stared at Gohan. "How about I return him in pieces?"

"Let him go, Dodoria!" Vegeta snapped.

The alien chuckled darkly. "And what are you going to do about it?" Dodoria grinned at the child as he thought over what he should remove first.

Gohan on the other hand, had grown restless. He looked over at his mother, finding her distraught and it looked like the guy that had done it was the one holding him. The boy glared up at the alien before striking forward, giving the alien a headbutt.

Dodoria dropped the child, then stared down at him in anger. "You'll regret that!" The alien ran forward to grab the boy, only for Gohan to jump up and grab his head. In a matter of seconds, it had been ripped off and was rolling along the floor.

"That's for scaring mommy!" Gohan chastised the head.

Gokin ran forward, grabbing her son off of the floor in a panic. Sure, she had just seen her son decapitate a man, but that was the last thing she was worried about right now. "Honey, are you hurt?" She started to look over him for any cuts or scrapes.

Meanwhile, Vegeta turned on the scouter to discover that both of their power levels had shifted. Kakara was now around 900, while the boy was sitting at 1200. He couldn't believe the amount of growth the two had experienced in just a couple of hours. Then there was the fact that Dodoria was lying dead on the floor. The boy had known what to do on instinct alone. There were the makings of a great fighter in him, as well as his mother.

Vegeta stared at Kakara as he removed the scouter. If he didn't know before, he knew it now. He was going to bed her. She could produce an heir for him that could be of use. Now all he had to do was seduce her. He smirked to himself. He bet that he could get in her pants within a month if he really tried. Hell, he could probably get more than one heir out of her.

His stomach grumbled, pulling him away from his thoughts. "I bet the boy his hungry."

Gohan twisted in his mother's arms. "I'm starving, Mommy."

She giggled down at her son. "Fine, why don't we go get something from that mess hall."

"I think I'll join you…if you don't mind," Vegeta said. If he sounded nervous, he could get her to open up to him. If she opened up to him, he could get what he wanted.

"I don't see why not," Gokin began. "I will warn you, I do eat a lot."

Vegeta smirked. "What saiyan doesn't?"

The two continued to talk as they walked down the hall. The prince's stomach growled once more, making her laugh. "I think you were the one that was really hungry, Vegeta."

He turned red, but said nothing else on the way to the mess hall.

* * *

Nappa growled as he looked around the common room. "You really think she ran off?" the elite snapped at the third-class.

"I did kidnap her. She and the boy could be anywhere." Raditz didn't like this. The idea of Kakara running around base was not that appealing to him. She could have run into anyone and the last thing he wanted was for her to be a target.

Nappa sighed. It looked like he wasn't going to get to touch her after all. He was hoping to sleep in and get her after Vegeta left, but by the time he had gotten up, she and the brat were already missing. "I'll talk to Vegeta when he gets back. He's not going to like this," Nappa started as the door opened.

Raditz was about to speak as his sister walked in with Vegeta…but strangely enough, the prince was holding his nephew.

"The boy has potential. We should increase his training from now on," Vegeta stated.

Gokin sighed. "But he just started, Vegeta. I don't think he's ready yet."

The prince looked at the boy in his arms. "What do you think, Brat? Was Dodoria really a challenge?"

Gohan shook his head. "He was a weakling, Mr. Vegeta."

The prince began to laugh. "See, Kakara? The boy wants it."

Gokin felt herself smile. It was actually nice to see her son wanting to train. "I guess it's fine…as long as I get to have some training time for myself."

"Then meet me here in the common room every morning. I can take you to the training room and we can train the boy…then get in some sparing for ourselves," Vegeta said, not paying attention to the watching eyes of Nappa and Raditz.

Gokin giggled. "So, you want another bloody nose, Vegeta?"

"You won't get lucky next time," the prince challenged. His body was all fired up for some reason.

"We'll see about that," Gokin said as he put Gohan down. She looked down at her Gi. It was pretty tattered up. "It looks like I'm going to need some new clothes."

"I'll call someone to take your measurements," the prince answered as she walked away.

Nappa was frowning. This wasn't like Vegeta at all. The prince praised no one. What the hell was going on? She was a third-class; meant to be breeding stock. There was no reason for Vegeta to be so friendly with her. He had to stop this from happening. There was no way that the prince of all saiyans was going to fall for a third-class like her.

Meanwhile, Raditz wasn't frowning. He was smirking. He didn't think she had it in her. She had impressed the prince… and from the look of it, Vegeta had taken a liking to her. If only their parents could see this. The day a third—class saiyan mated with a member of the royal family.

He stared at Nappa, seeing the other's anger. This wasn't going to be easy. So, he would help his sister in any way that he could. He knew what was on the line if he didn't.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note

I'm in the middle of running a contest for September. Everything you need to know is on my profile.


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta kept his eye on Kakara and the boy over the next couple of weeks. They were growing in power with each training session. The prince had to admit that he was impressed. He kept going over and over how he would seduce her in his head, but as soon as he got close enough to try anything, he froze up. The prince wondered if his body was trying to tell him that she was under him, but that couldn't be the case. He had seen stranger mating combinations from Nappa. There wasn't anything that dolt wouldn't stick his dick in.

"Vegeta?" Gokin asked, noticing that he wasn't paying attention.

The prince shook his head. "What?" He was going to get her in bed tonight. He was sure of it.

"I wanted to see if you would spar with me for a bit?" Gokin asked. "Is something wrong?" The prince had been spacing out quite a bit lately.

"No." His stomach growled and he cursed it. The prince didn't have time for it to be getting in the way.

Gokin giggled. "I think that means it's lunch time." She was going to go and scoop up Gohan, but her son was too busy. Raditz was sparring with him a little and it looked like they were enjoying themselves. The bald man was off on a mission and she was grateful for that. She still didn't care for his stares.

The prince sighed, but grinned as he noticed that they would be alone. This was the perfect opportunity. "Why don't we go to the mess hall then?" She nodded at him, and they left. He would have to give Raditz an ounce of his praise for keeping Kakara's brat entertained.

"The food here is okay, but I miss the food back home," Gokin said, thinking of rice balls, noodles, and pizza.

"Planet Vegeta had decent food. I will say that this place is an improvement." The prince raised an eyebrow. "Is that why you didn't destroy Earth?"

"No, it was my home," Gokin snapped, crossing her arms and looking away from him.

Vegeta sighed. Of course, he had ruined it by making it awkward. "It's just confusing to me. We all had missions that we went through with, but yours just didn't happen. You can't fault me for being curious, Kakara." He hoped that he had salvaged the conversation.

"Who knows…" Gokin looked over at him, noticing that he was looking ahead of himself and not at her. "I wish I had the ingredients. I could make something close to what I had back home." She knew that Gohan was craving some miso soup.

"What kind of ingredients would you need?" the prince asked. He was tired of the same old slop from the mess hall. If Kakara wanted to cook, he wasn't going to stop her.

"There's no guarantee that you'll be able to find them out here," she argued.

"Just tell me what you need, Kakara," Vegeta pushed. Before she could argue, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a storage room. He knew this was for the mess hall, but here Kakara could pick out what she needed. "Pick out what you want."

Gokin's eyes grew wide as she found all of the things she needed to make some homemade ramen. "Do we have anything to cook with back in the room?" She had never noticed it before.

Vegeta grinned. "I'll have to take all of that crap off of the stove." There was no way that he was going to cook anything, and he didn't trust Nappa or Raditz to touch it. The prince watched her grab what she needed, then helped her back to their quarters.

They walked back in silence. The prince really didn't know what to say. He had never had a home-cooked meal in his life and was kind of intrigued. At the same time, Gokin felt nervous. Chico wasn't the biggest fan of her cooking and she didn't know how the prince would react to it.

When they got back, Raditz was in the common room with Gohan. They were playing some game with small stones. Gokin thought it looked like checkers, but she could have been wrong.

Gohan looked up at the food. "Are we having soup tonight?!"

"No, ramen," Gokin answered, but her son didn't look disappointed.

Raditz stared at Vegeta in confusion, until the prince spoke. "Go clear off the stove. Kakara is making us dinner."

Raditz gave his sister a grin. This was a bold move by her that could really work in her favor. He stood up and moved over to the corner of the common room that had a small table near it. There was a bunch of old armor sitting in a pile. He began to remove it, only for Gohan to come up next to him and help. "Momma's food is yummy."

Gokin turned red. "It's not that good." She didn't want them to think she was the best cook ever. Chico made sure to tell her that she wasn't.

Vegeta sat down as they finished clearing up the mess. He watched Gohan walk back over with Raditz where they restarted their game. He decided that he would keep his eye on the boy as Kakara worked. The prince was quite surprised with how smart the brat was. Gohan was thinking over each of his movements, much like a general would. "I'll play the winner." He wanted to test the brat. The prince could already tell that Gohan was going to win.

Raditz's eyes grew as his nephew ended up collecting all of his stones on his next turn. "How did you?"

Vegeta chuckled. "You make your moves blindly. He had at least three moves figured out before you even moved your pieces."

Gohan looked up at the prince and nodded. "After you moved your first piece, I figured out what you were going to do, Uncle."

Raditz was flabbergasted as Vegeta moved to the floor. "You know that I won't be as easy as your Uncle," the prince said.

Gohan nodded as they set up the board. "Do you want to go first, Mr. Vegeta?"

The prince smirked, the brat was just as observant as his mother. "Why don't you go first, child."

Gohan stared down at the pieces, thinking of more than one move he could make and was thinking of what the prince could do with each move. It took him about 5 minutes before he moved his first piece.

Vegeta looked down at the board with a grin. He could see that the boy had deployed a defensive strategy by making two pieces set together, so that he couldn't collect them. The prince looked at his own pieces, thinking of them like they were soldiers. It took him about 10 minutes to pick his strategy. From there the game got more cut throat than it had before.

Raditz just sat there in shock at how slow the game was going, but was thrown off guard when he discovered that after an hour neither side had lost a piece. "It seems the brat has the mind of a commander," Vegeta said.

Gohan beamed at the prince and Raditz grinned. It seemed that his sister wasn't the only one winning over the prince.

The boy stopped when he was doing and looked over as some bowls clacked. "Mom, is it done?"

Gokin was red. "Yes, I just finished."

The prince smelled the air. His eyes grew wide from how fragrant the common room was. It was such a pleasing smell, too, which made his stomach growl louder. He eyed the large pot on the stove. She had to have made enough for a large army.

Gokin tensed up as Vegeta walked up and grabbed his bowl. She watched as he looked down at it, then took his first bite of it.

The prince had gathered a little bit of everything when he tried it and was pleasantly surprised. He swore that he had never had this much flavor in his food before. He started eating it like he hadn't eaten for days. He only growled when his bowl was empty. "More."

Gokin turned red. "You like it?"

The prince turned his gaze on her. "I refuse to use the mess hall while you are here. If you can cook this well, there really isn't a point in eating that crud."

She beamed at him, then got him another bowl. "Gohan, do you want one?" Her son ran over and took one as she giggled at the prince. Raditz took one as well, and she was surprised that he liked it as well. It was strange, Chico used to say her cooking was bad.

Gohan looked up at his mother after he finished his bowl. "Can we have Miso soup tomorrow?"

"If Vegeta can get me in the store room…" Gokin started.

"We'll go after we finish training," the prince answered, finishing his fifth bowl. He really couldn't get enough of what he was eating.

Raditz looked at his sister. This was the oldest trick in the book. Getting a man through his stomach was probably one of the best ways to get a saiyan man.

Gokin had sat down next to Vegeta has she ate her own food. There would be no leftovers, she already knew that. "I'm just glad you liked it, my husband hated my cooking."

"Daddy didn't hate it," Gohan said, getting everyone's attention. "He just wanted to you to make more and eat less."

Vegeta stared at Kakara, noticing that she was put off by the idea of eating less. He chuckled. "You really are a saiyan with that appetite."

"It's not my fault that I need so much," she answered. Gokin knew that everyone thought of her as strange for being a woman and eating as much as she did.

"I didn't mean that as a complaint," Vegeta said, causing her to look at him. Their eyes locked and the prince swore that his heart stopped. "We…our kind need the extra energy…"

She nodded at him, but didn't take her eyes off of his. It was like she was locked there in place. "For training?"

The prince's mind was thinking of a lot of things that he could be putting that energy to use for, things that involved Kakara in multiple positions. "You could say that." His voice had dropped to a whisper.

Raditz looked over at his nephew with a grin, then noticed that the boy was asleep. Quietly, he moved the boy out of the room, taking him to bed. He didn't want to interrupt the moment his sister was having with the prince.

Gokin felt herself turn red as Vegeta began to lean down. She started to lean up. "Are their different ways to train?" she whispered.

"Lots." They were so close Vegeta knew that there was barely an inch between them.

"Will you…Vegeta…show me?" Gokin could feel her body shaking. An interesting smell had entered her nose, pulling her in.

"Ye…" He was going to respond as the door to the common room opened. The two of them jumped away from each other like a couple of teenagers. "Nappa! What are you doing back so early?!" he snapped at the elite.

Nappa only grinned. He had come back in time then. "I finished up early, My Prince." He could smell musk on the air. The prince would have taken the third class if he didn't return when he did. "But I didn't return empty handed."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. There was nothing that he could want from Nappa right now. His body was geared up and ready to go. His looked over to find that Kakara had run off. He growled. "This better be good."

Nappa moved out of the way, revealing another female saiyan. "Meet Turly."

Vegeta stared up at the woman, noting that she looked similar to Kakara, only her hair was longer and her skin was a darker shade. But even as he stared up at her, it didn't feel right. "So, you found yourself a mate then?"

"She's a first-class," Nappa said as she grinned.

Vegeta pondered that, but that was about it. "Then I was right." He stood up, deciding that he needed to take care of a problem in his pants.

"But, My Prince," Turly started, only to be cut off by the door. "I was sure that he would want me."

Nappa growled. "We have a third-class running around."

Turly smirked darkly. "So someone has forgotten her place?" She wasn't going to let this girl get in her way. She would win the prince as a mate. No third-class trash was going to beat her. Until then though, she needed a place to sleep. "You're an elite, right?"

Nappa nodded. "That's right." He knew that she was set on Vegeta after he had told her everything, but was still hopeful for some sex of his own.

She grinned. "How about you take me for a spin tonight? You can have the leftovers after I mate with the prince."

Nappa grabbed her arm and pulled her into his room. With an offer like that, there was no way he was going to say no. Not in a million years.

* * *

Gokin looked over at her sleeping son. She felt the need to touch herself, but she couldn't do it in front of Gohan. She sighed. It would just have to wait until her morning shower.

She thought of Vegeta once more before falling asleep, wondering what Nappa had brought back with him.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Gokin woke up early. She had plenty planned for today. Gohan was still asleep, so she thought that it would be okay to let him sleep in for once. Raditz could bring him by to train.

She looked over her new clothes with a bit of a glare. Gokin wasn't sure about how tight fitting they looked. Something about putting on the armor felt odd, but she really didn't have anything else to wear. If only her Gi wasn't damaged.

She got dressed, looking over herself in the mirror. It just didn't look right. "I guess I'll get used to it," she said to herself before exiting the room. As soon as she was out, Gokin spotted Vegeta sitting on the couch. It looked like he was waiting for her. "Sorry I'm late, I was just trying to get these clothes on.

The prince didn't say anything though. He only stared. Gokin looked away in embarrassment as Vegeta stood up. "You look like a proper saiyan now…"

"Not entirely…I still don't have a tail," Gokin answered, feeling herself going red. She did miss her tail and felt jealous of the others for having them.

"That can be arranged," the prince said, crossing his arms. "It would make our sparring matches a little more interesting."

"Why would you say that?" Gokin wondered what he was talking about. She thought that their sparring matches were interesting. Was he saying that she wasn't good enough?

Vegeta face-palmed. "You know nothing about the Ozzaru form, do you?" He could see her scratching her head, then he sighed. "So, you never walked under a full moon on Earth?"

Gokin's eyes went wide. "I have. I don't see what's so…"

"I'm talking about walking under it when you had your tail, Kakara," Vegeta grumbled, maybe siring a child with her was a bad idea.

"Oh, that. My grandfather just told me to stay inside at night." Gokin giggled at the look on the prince's face. "What? He told me that there was a monster outside. Eventually, that monster killed him." Her voice became sad as she thought about Grandpa Gohan.

Vegeta suddenly realized what she was talking about… The prince didn't know why, but he decided it was best to keep his mouth shut. He didn't want to be the one that gave her the news. "What was the old man's name?"

"Oh, I named my son after him," Gokin said, noticing a change in the prince's features. There was something going on, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to know what it was. "Why are you asking me all of this?"

"Curiosity." The prince answered before standing up. "We need to get going."

Gokin nodded as one of the doors opened. She knew it was the bald man's, but stopped as a strange looking female came out. It was almost like looking into a mirror, only this woman was taller than she was with longer hair. "Umm…"

Nappa walked forward with a grin, last night had been a blast. But now he was looking at Kakara. She didn't look too happy to see him. After today, she better get used to him as Turly would be taking her place. "Vegeta, I introduced you to Turly last night."

Vegeta nodded, glaring up at the woman. The last thing that he wanted was Nappa's sloppy seconds. His eyes looked over at Kakara, only to discover how unnerved she looked. "Let's go train."

Gokin almost jumped at his request, then nodded. She just wanted to get away from Nappa. His stares terrified her. Gokin didn't have time to think as Vegeta grabbed her arm and pulled her into the hall. She took a deep breath, before looking at the prince. His eyes looked into hers, asking her what was wrong. "The bald one frightens me…" She looked away. "I have to get stronger." She planned to walk off, but the prince held her there. She wondered what he was doing as he leaned forward, sniffing at her neck.

Vegeta growled. There was something about Kakara's fear that angered him. If someone like her was scared of Nappa, then he would have to keep his eye on the other elite. The prince had already told Nappa to keep his hands off of Kakara, it would take everything in his power to hold back. The prince did have to commend her on wanting to get stronger. She didn't want to be a victim. "We're going to do some intense training today."

"So, you're going to go all out?" Gokin asked, she still wondered who that other woman was. She had a name, but that told her nothing. "Vegeta, about that woman…"

"Oh, Turly?" Vegeta scoffed. "I think she's Nappa's." The prince knew better. He could see what the elite was trying to do, but he wasn't going to fall for that. Turly may have been a first class, but her smell was all wrong. She gave herself to Nappa so easily…and from what he could tell from her frame, she wasn't a fighter. No matter what the class, having a weak mate would do nothing for his future offspring. His eyes landed on Kakara, she was coming along nicely. He would have to try to seduce her soon.

Gokin was about to walk into the training room, but stopped as she sensed someone inside. "Vegeta…is there anyone stronger than that purple blob?"

The prince looked back at her. "What are you talking about?" He noticed that she looked serious as she looked at the door.

"In the training room," she began. "Someone stronger is in there."

The prince shook his head, then took her hand without thinking about it. He opened the door, only to find Frieza standing in the middle of the room. The prince was shocked, but at the same time he was worried. Did Frieza know about Kakara and Turly? "I didn't expect you to find more of your kind," the alien said, turning around.

Gokin stared at the strange alien. The man was hiding something. She could sense it. Before she could say anything though, Vegeta moved in front of her. "Neither did I." His voice stayed stern as he felt the need to protect her.

"How fortunate that they would be females," Frieza said walking forward with a dark look in his eye. "I see you have chosen one."

Gokin turned red, then looked at the back of the prince's head. She could see that his ears were red. Gokin pondered the idea of Vegeta liking her. It was strange, she had never felt this warm before. Did this mean that she liked the prince? He had been nothing but kind since they met. Her eyes went back to the alien and she couldn't stop herself as she spoke. "You're hiding something."

The frost demon's smirk faded. "And what do I have to hide?"

Vegeta looked back at Kakara and mentally cursed. Why did she have to say anything? "Your power is larger than what you're showing right now," Gokin answered. The prince froze at that. He had heard the rumors. Frieza was said to have multiple forms. Did this mean that was true?

The frost demon's smirk returned. "You have good senses for a woman." Frieza walked by them and out the door. "It seemed that you have found yourself a prize, Vegeta. I would take better care of it in the future." With that the evil lord was gone.

Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief, he was about to go after her for talking to someone like Frieza, but he was far too curious. "What did you do?"

"I just sensed his Ki," Gokin said, seeing the confusion on Vegeta's face. "Don't you know what Ki is?"

Vegeta shook his head. "Enlighten me."

Gokin giggled. "Well, Ki is your life force. I think that power level thing you were talking about is connected to it. The larger your Ki, the more powerful you are."

The prince thought that over. It was an interesting concept. "And you can sense this Ki?"

"I had to go through some basic training to do it, almost all of my friends back on Earth can do it as well," Gokin said, then got sad. She missed Krillin and Bulma.

The prince walked up to her, he didn't like how sad her face looked. "You wish to go back there."

"It's still my home," Gokin answered.

"We could always stop there sometime." The prince kind of wanted to see what this Earth looked like.

She had moved closer. "I would like that."

"You could show me how to use that Ki thing," Vegeta said, leaning into her. They were barely an inch apart.

"Yes…I could…" She whispered, as her eyes began to close. Gokin didn't understand what was going on, but she wanted him close to her. There was a new ache going through her body. It was almost like instincts were taking over, her jaw was hurting.

Vegeta growled low in his throat as his tail flicked back and forth, heat was beginning to run through him as he wanted nothing more than to take her here and now. "You…you smell good," he said, smelling his musk and her scent. The two of them were mingling in the most wonderful way.

"So do you…" Gokin stated, then jumped as the door opened once more. She looked over, finding the rest of the saiyans standing there, including her son. "I didn't expect you up this early!"

The prince growled. He had been very close. His arms had been ready to wrap around her, so that he could pull her into the kiss he desperately wanted. But that wasn't going to happen now. Vegeta sent a glare at the new arrivals.

Turly walked forward, keeping her head high as she walked by Gokin. "So, you really are one to overstep your bounds."

Gokin glared up at her. "You don't even know me."

Turly laughed as Nappa walked over to Vegeta. Raditz looked between the new female and the elite. He could see what they were planning and didn't like it one bit. But there was nothing he could do, except train with Gohan. His nephew was already able to overpower him, so it was time for him to improve.

The prince looked up at the giant elite. "There will be no messing around. This room is for training, I expect you and your mate to train like the rest of us."

Nappa frowned. "Turly isn't my mate. She's just a first class that I happened to run into."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Like that really matters." He was pissed. Kakara had agreed to show him how to sense this Ki thing. Of course, they had been really close to kissing. He could still smell that woody smell of hers, it fit together with his smoky smell perfectly.

"She could provide you with a quality heir," Nappa said, looking down at the prince.

Vegeta wasn't looking at the elite though. His eyes were now on Kakara's son. Gohan's power was growing with each passing day. From everything he saw, Kakara's linage was very promising.

Turly giggled. "It's a shame really. Vegeta's going to choose me as his mate."

Gokin felt like she had been smacked in the face, then remembered something. "You don't even know him."

"He's a prince and I'm a first class. There isn't anything else needed," Turly bragged. "You'll be given to Nappa of course."

Gokin snarled. Like she was going to let that bald man touch her. "Says the girl that's already touched that creep."

"Nappa is an elite. You should feel proud that he's willing to take a pile of trash like you." Turly laughed only to scream seconds later.

Gokin had heard enough and in her anger, she pounced. Turly tried to fight back, but Gokin had her pinned more than once. The third class had punched the first class with almost all of her power. She could feel herself being pulled away. Gokin continued to snarl at Turly as Nappa ran over to lift the first class off the ground. The elite glared at her. "Vegeta, Kakara needs to learn her place."

Gokin looked back to find that Vegeta had pulled her off of Turly. The prince looked mad. She felt her heart sink. Was this the way it really was? She would rather go back to Chico than have that creep touch her. She pulled herself out of Vegeta's grasp. Now that she knew his intentions with Turly, she didn't want him anywhere near her. "Excuse me." She ran off, leaving the rest of them staring after her.

Vegeta kept his eyes on the door. He had seen pain in her eyes. Somehow he knew that he was back to square one…did he read her emotions wrong? Was Kakara playing with him the whole time? He sighed, watching as Raditz walked out of the room with Nappa. They were taking Turly to the medical wing.

"Momma really messed her up," Gohan said, crawling over.

Vegeta gave the boy a small smile. "That would be true." He had never see that side to Kakara, it was thrilling in a way. He wanted to see her do that again. She had been covered in blood and the prince couldn't help but imagine her being on a battlefield with him before his mind went in a completely different direction. The prince was sure now, more than ever that he wanted Kakara. Now he pondered the idea of her being more than just a vessel for his heir…but he couldn't bring himself to go all the way with that thought. "Let's go back to our quarters."

Gohan nodded and followed Vegeta back. He wondered why his mommy had attacked the new lady. His mother didn't just attack people.

When they reached the living space, Vegeta walked in with the boy. He could see that her armor was on the ground. Almost as if she had ripped if off in her anger. The prince walked around, using caution as he strode towards her room. Her brat was moving to the couch, it looked like he was about to fall asleep.

Gokin opened the door to find the prince on the other side. She stared at him and he stared back. She had found her Gi and put it back on. "Aren't you going to look after Turly?" She pushed past him, not giving him a second glance.

Vegeta stared at her, feeling funny as she walked over to Gohan. "Why would I do that?"

"Well, she is a first class," Gokin said, not looking at him as she picked up Gohan. "You must be glad that they found her." She walked pasted Vegeta again, lot looking at him. She couldn't look at him anymore. It was just too painful.

Vegeta growled. "Why would I be glad?" He looked after her, watching her back as she disappeared into her bedroom without another word. The prince sighed. It looked like he was going to have to ask Turly. He needed to know what that horrid woman had said.

Suddenly, he listened as Kakara began to sing on the other side of the door. He knew this song. His mother used to sing it to him before bed as well. She got about half way through then stopped.

Vegeta stared at the door as she kept humming. He was waiting for her to come out. They needed to talk. Then he remembered that she could sense him. "Kakara, come out here."

Slowly the door opened, but she didn't look at him, which did nothing but anger him. "Look, Prince Vegeta, I have to get my son to…" Everything stopped as he pushed her against the wall. Somehow his lips were moving against hers. She stayed still from the shock as he pulled off of her.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "So, you've been teasing me this whole time then?" He wasn't going to let her make a joke out of him.

"You're one to talk." Gokin tried to pull out of his grasp, but found it was impossible. "Prince Vegeta, let me go!"

The prince snarled. If this had been earlier, he would have been happy to hear his title coming from her lips, but now the way she was saying it was so robotic. "You dare to order me around!"

"Why did you even come here?! Go back to your mate!" Vegeta was thrown for a loop, giving her the opening she needed. Gokin pulled herself free of his grasp then moved back to her room, securing the door before he could even say anything.

Vegeta stared at the door. He could hear her crying on the other side. The prince walked away, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of him. Kakara wasn't the one playing games…it was Turly. The prince growled. He would do everything it took to get Kakara's trust restored.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Gokin had kept her distance from the prince for almost two weeks now. She just couldn't look at him. Not after she knew what he was planning to do. She thought about escaping, but that would be hard to do at the moment. Her son was growing attached to her brother and she didn't like the idea of separating them.

She had just finished up her training as Turly walked by her. The first class practically jumped away from her in fear. It was as if Turly feared she would snap on her once more. Not that Gokin didn't think about it. Her dislike of the first class was fully noted by the others.

Gokin didn't say anything to any of the elites, although she still answered her brother. Raditz was in the same boat as she was. She had to wonder what piranha they planned to give her brother.

"Kakara, you can't stay mad forever," Raditz said. He was still hopeful that she was falling for the prince, but something had to have happened between them.

"Sure, I can." Gokin, leaned down to pick up Gohan. "I'll be heading back to our quarters."

"Momma, can I stay here with Uncle Raditz?" Gohan asked as he looked up at her with those big eyes.

Gokin felt her will crumble. "Fine, you can stay here and train." She passed him over to her brother without another word and left, but even as she walked, she couldn't stop thinking about the prince. She was still confused by the fact that he had tried to kiss her. Vegeta was going to be with Turly, so why did he do that?

On a different note, why was she so upset with him being with Turly? Gokin was already married to Chico…but Chico didn't make her feel warm like the prince did. She had never known a man that she had this much in common with. It was kind of unnerving really. Before this happened, they could just talk for hours and she didn't want it to stop, now she didn't want to be anywhere near him.

At least, that was what she was telling herself. They had walked by each other so many times in the last week and as soon as his scent hit her, she had to stop and reorient herself. For some reason, his smell made her feel funny. It was odd; a smell had never affected her like this before. He had to be doing something to throw her off.

She entered their quarters, taking a deep breath as she looked over at the stove that had been revealed. Gokin had been eating at the mess hall instead of cooking. Turly had tried it and nearly fried them all. Gokin had spent her entire time gloating about the first class's failure.

Gokin sighed. She was so tired of eating that shitty food again. She guessed that she could make something for her family. The elites and a certain prince could get their food elsewhere.

She walked back out of the room, only to walk straight into the bald man's chest. Gokin backed up as his smell entered her nose. She wasn't a fan of most perfume-like smells, and this one was up there.

Nappa stared down at her and smirked. "So, we finally get to be alone." He stalked closer to her, wanting to see what she would do.

Gokin kept backing up. She didn't trust him before and there was no way that she was going to trust him now. "Keep away from me." Her voice sputtered a bit. Due to her anger, she hadn't really trained as much. Besides, she could sense that his power level was a lot higher than hers.

"Come on, you've got to get to know me. You're going to be mine," Nappa said, licking his lips.

Gokin shivered in disgust. "Like I would give myself to someone as vile as you!" She looked around, trying to find an escape, but found none. She was trapped and it looked like there was nothing she could do but fight back.

Nappa pounced, pushing her against the wall. "Just relax for me." He sniffed at her hair. "You do smell nice. I can get used to that."

Gokin's skin crawled as she felt him touch her. She moved her legs up, trying to kick him somewhere that would weaken his grip, but so far, she had no luck. The lug moved forward to kiss her, pushing his tongue into her mouth, only for her to bite down hard.

The bald man snarled as he tossed her down to the ground and spat out some blood. "You'll stop fighting it soon. Once I push in, you'll understand your place."

Gokin crawled backward, keeping her eye on the door. All she had to do was get away from him. His words made her want to throw up. That foul scent was all over the room.

"You should be grateful. Not every day does a third class get to mate with an elite like me." Nappa moved closer as she finally found her path out of there.

As the lug dove forward, she used her speed to push herself through his legs. Once she was through, she got to her feet, dashing to the door. She was shaking as he growled behind her. Gokin knew that wouldn't be enough to stop him as she exited the room and ran down the hall.

Nappa let out a snarl that echoed down the hall. Gokin looked back, only to feel a greater chill go down her spine. The bald man wasn't going to give up. He was going to force her. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as he caught up to her and pinned her against a nearby wall. "See, I told you. You can't run, Kakara. Just relax and be-AH!"

A much louder snarl rang through the hall. Gokin had to cover her ears as the elite was pulled off of her, then blasted as he fell against the ground. She kept shaking, even after she was pulled into a pair of very strong arms. A soothing, but familiar scent filled her nose, making her relax in those arms. Suddenly, she felt safe from the danger that had almost taken her. Gokin leaned into her savior, crying into his chest plate.

The man snarled once more. "YOU DARED TO DEFY ME!" Even with him being loud like this, she didn't mind whatsoever. His body was warm. His smell was wonderful. Gokin couldn't stop herself as a strange noise began to come from her chest. The rumbling sound peaked as she burrowed into his neck, taking in more of his scent. "Kakara, are you okay?" the man's voice asked.

"Yes…" She kept purring, feeling completely content with where she was. Finally, she stared up to find Vegeta staring at her. It was strange. She was supposed to be angry with him right now. This was his fault…but if that was the case…why did he stop Nappa? "Thank you."

The prince listened to her purr, turning red in the process. He leaned down, nuzzling himself into her neck, allowing him to take in her scent. He could smell blood on her, Nappa's blood. "You bit him?" He needed to know where, and the intentions behind it.

"He tried to force his tongue into my mouth." She cringed just thinking about it.

Vegeta growled, but felt happy about the placement. "So, you bit his tongue to get him off of you?" She nodded. "Thank, Kami." The prince leaned down then, kissing her softly.

Gokin was in shock for only a second before she found herself kissing him back. His tail had wrapped around her possessively before he picked her up and walked her back to their quarters. Her arms had moved up and around his neck, pulling him in closer as they kissed. The purring grew louder as he placed her down somewhere soft. The prince pulled back to look at her and Gokin found herself staring at the new place. "Where are we?"

"This is my room," Vegeta answered, keeping his arms around her. Those weeks without her had felt like his own personal hell. Damn wanting an heir. He could care less about that now. He wanted Kakara for himself.

"Your bed's so big," Gokin commented, she only had a simple twin sized thing. Then she looked back at him. "Won't Turly be mad that I'm in here?"

"Why would I care about that slime ball?" Vegeta asked.

Gokin stared up at him in disbelief. "So, you're not going to mate with her?"

"Who the fuck gave you that idea? I wouldn't touch that if it was last thing in existence," the prince said, looking offended before a lightbulb went off in his head. "Is that why you've stayed away from me?" She nodded as he growled. "What other lies has she been telling you?"

Her hands moved down his armor. "She told me that you were going to give me to the creep." Her voice was barely a whisper as he leaned down and kissed her once more. Gokin had never felt this comfortable in the arms of a man in her life.

Vegeta pulled her further up the bed, then moved on his side, letting her cuddle against him. "It would probably be best if you stayed in here with me from now on."

Gokin purred as she relaxed in his arms. "What about Gohan?" She giggled as he kissed down the side of her face.

"He can say with Raditz," the prince said confidently.

"I think he'll be happy with that," Gokin said, purring against the prince's neck.

"Are you happy with that?" Vegeta grinned down at her, already knowing the answer to his question.

"What do you think?" Gokin said, giggling as he pulled her closer.

The prince kept her in his arms, holding her tightly. "If we were back home on Planet Vegeta, my father would be very sore with me."

"So, a prince really can't have a third class?" Gokin answered.

"I can have what I want, he just would have preferred a first class. If he had a grave, he would be rolling in it right about now," the prince said with a grin on his face.

Gokin's hand moved up touching his cheek. "I have no memory of such a place. What was it like?"

The prince moved his head over, kissing her palm. "It really was something beautiful."

The third class giggled. "I meant the planet, not me."

Vegeta chuckled. "Does that Earth of yours have canyons?" He watched her nod. "Imagine those everywhere, with a very purple tint to the rock formations." His eyes became lost as he imagined it. "Every morning the sun would come out over those ridges, filling the canyons with spectacular daylight, while at night the stars would fill the sky. Every ten years the moon would show up and there would be a massive festival to commemorate it." He looked down, finding her hanging on his every word. "During that festival, many saiyans would take their mate…"

"Would you have taken a mate at one?" Her voice was still barely a whisper as they looked into each other's eyes.

Vegeta groaned and leaned down to kiss her. The only reason he was keeping himself from going all the way was the tone she had when he brought up such a mating. "Would you want to mate like that?" he asked, nervously waiting for her answer.

Gokin stared up at him. She knew that she was married to Chico…but as she lay here in the prince's arms, she couldn't see herself being with another. Is this the love that Bulma had always talked about? As she asked herself that, her heartbeat picked up. Her imagination thought up the image of Vegeta being the one she married, causing her to turn red. "Yes…I would."

"You would have me then?" The prince had to remind himself to breathe. "You would be mine forever."

Gokin felt light as a feather as she kissed him this time. "And you would be mine…my Prince."

Vegeta grinned at her, purring as they got up. "We can't lay here all day."

"I was going to go and get something for dinner." Gokin nuzzled into his neck. "Do you want to try something new?"

The prince smirked at her. "You know I'll try anything you make."

"There isn't something like a cow out here, so I'm going to have to improvise a little." Gokin giggled as he walked behind her, keeping his arms around her tightly.

"That's fine with me."

* * *

Raditz looked over at Nappa, finding the man looking scared as they headed back to their quarters. Gohan was staring up at him. "Why did he bite his own tongue?" the small boy asked.

Turly was trying to keep Nappa calm as the door opened. "Don't let that deter you."

Raditz was about to growl at them as he smelled what was coming from the living space. They all walked in, taking in the wonderful smell. But that wasn't what Raditz was staring at. His sister was sitting with the prince on the main couch. The two of them were definitely cuddling. He could see that Vegeta's tail was wrapped firmly around his sister's waist. The two of them were talking while they ate. It was like they didn't even notice that anyone else was there.

Raditz looked down, expecting his nephew to be frowning since Vegeta wasn't his father, but instead, the boy was smiling. Gohan look up at him. "Mommy looks so happy. She's never this happy."

Raditz grinned down at the boy, then turned to stare at Turly and Nappa. The two of them looked shocked.

"Raditz, Nappa, Turly, we're going to be going on a trip next week," Vegeta said, not looking away from Kakara.

"Prince Vegeta, where are we going?" Turly asked.

The prince smirked at Kakara. "We're going to a place called, Nadrek. The moon will be out for us."

Raditz was about to question that, when he realized that Vegeta wasn't talking to the group. The prince was only talking to Kakara…Vegeta had just promised to mate with his sister. Raditz then watched as Kakara kissed Vegeta in front of everyone. He smirked, his parents would be so thrilled if they were here.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

They landed on the new planet pretty late. Raditz was smirking at his sister. Kakara was still cuddled into the prince's side. She hadn't left him since he made the announcement. Her eyes looked incredibly happy as they all got off the ship. The planet around them was beautiful, it was covered in thick jungle.

Nappa and Turly, on the other hand, looked absolutely livid. Both of them were still holding out on this being a mistake. They thought that the prince was going to come to his senses.

But Vegeta was completely into Gokin. Now that she was within his grasp, he wasn't going to let her go. He was overwhelmed as he took her hand and began to lead her away from the rest of them.

"Uncle Raditz, where is Mommy going with Vegeta?" Gohan asked as he was lifted up onto his uncle's shoulder.

"Don't worry about that, boy. Let's go for a hike of our own." Raditz walked off, leaving Turly and Nappa alone.

The first-class female crossed her arms. "Come on, we have a plan." She was going to do everything in her power to stop those two from mating. There was no way that the prince of all saiyans would lower himself to mating with a third class like Kakara. The third class had to have tricked him. Kakara was a brute after all.

The two of them followed after the prince and the third class, finally settling in a field above the two lovers. They had no idea what the two of them were talking about, but that really didn't matter. They would separate them at any cost.

* * *

Vegeta looked up at the sky as he kept his tail wrapped around Kakara's waist. He didn't think this day would come really. Never had he felt this enchanted with a female before. This had to be that love thing that people talked about.

Gokin looked over at him, her past on Earth felt forgotten as she leaned into his side. "You're nervous."

"Where would you get something like that?" Was she just sensing the mood or something?

"Your Ki, it's off a little," Gokin said, feeling his eyes on her. She smiled at him. "I never did show you how to sense Ki, did I?"

The prince shook his head. "We do have time." It would be about an hour till the moon came out.

She grabbed his hands, leading him away. "We need to find a good flat spot." Gokin was imagining showing the prince how to meditate. Just thinking about it made her giggle. She had never felt this giddy before. This had to be the feeling that Bulma had told her about.

Vegeta let her pull him along. The atmosphere around them was more than perfect. He didn't care what she was planning at this point. He hadn't been this happy in a long time… hell, he didn't think he had ever been this happy ever.

She led them to an open field, there was this tall grass around them, but they could clearly see the sky above them. There were a couple of taller trees around them, but this was fine. She giggled as he purred into her neck. "Did you want me to show you or not?"

The prince grinned against her neck. "What do I have to do?" He frowned as she pulled out of his grasp. He didn't like the idea of distance between them one bit, but as she sat down on the ground, Kakara motioned for him to do the same next to her. The prince walked over, looking over her form as he sat down. "Do I really have to sit like that?"

"It's only until you feel it," Gokin giggled. "You're going to let everything go. Just clear your mind and try to find me without the rest of your senses."

Vegeta sighed. He didn't like the idea of closing his eyes. Not when he had someone he wanted to stare at, but he did what she said. He took a deep breath as he tried to clear his mind, but that was practically impossible. Kakara's smell was way too close to him, making it hard for him to think about anything else.

Gokin was about to say something, as she felt a small amount of pain in her wrist. She pulled her hand up, finding some kind of thorn there. Gokin was about to pull it out as she felt someone else grab her arm. She knew who it was and smiled as he pulled it out. His eyes were busy finding hers, the dark depths stared back at her with emotions she barely knew herself. All of this was new…and she wanted to feel more of it.

Suddenly, a massive beehive fell to the ground. The insects looked ready to swarm, but didn't have time as the prince moved quickly, kicking the hive away from them. Vegeta growled. Someone was trying to keep him from mating and he had a feeling that he knew who it was. Not that they would succeed. "Come Kakara, we will find another spot."

Gokin looked down at the spot where the hive had been. She could sense Turly and Nappa in the brush. They were some distance away…right now they were scattering around. She giggled, the hive had landed next to them. Gokin took the prince's hand, letting him lead her away from here.

Soon, they were out of the open field and going back through the jungle around them. She giggled as he led her past a waterfall, she thought about pushing him into the water, but figured that it would put a damper on the moment. His tail was secure around her waist the entire time, her level of comfort at this told her that she would trust him with anything…and everything.

Vegeta grinned down at her as he leaned down to kiss her. Only for something to come flying through the waterfall, covering them with water. The prince growled as his hair fell. He was ready to blast whoever thought that was a good idea, when he heard Kakara laugh. The prince looked down at her, finding her face red. Now that she was covered in water, her scent was amplified. Her hair had fallen as well, but he didn't mind the look in the slightest.

Gokin leaned up, pulling him against her as she kissed him. She didn't think he could get anymore good-looking…but she had to admit that having his hair down like this was quite attractive. Those strong arms came around her, holding her in place and she swooned as he took control of the kiss.

Meanwhile, Nappa was tending to his stings while Turly cursed. They were getting nowhere. If anything, it seemed that they were making the two of them closer. Turly's eyes narrowed at Kakara. She couldn't believe how this woman was seducing the prince. And for someone like Vegeta to fall for it… this was a sad day indeed.

Vegeta pulled away from the kiss, taking in the look that his lover was giving him. "Should we try sharing a shower when we get back?" he whispered in her ear.

"I could go for that," Gokin answered, letting him place his hands on the skin between her pants and gi shirt. He was rubbing his thumb against her hips, taking in how soft she was for a fighter. She purred into his neck, letting him know that she didn't mind if he kept going.

However, the prince pulled off, taking her hand in his. "There's still more ground to cover." As much as he liked the look of this place, this wasn't it. If they were to mate, he wanted it to be the best experience of their lives.

Gokin nodded, then allowed him to take her away. Before long, they were headed up a large hill. The long grass was around them again as well as some very beautiful ponds. Every once in a while, she would spot a fish swimming under the water. Gokin let go of the prince, then walked over, pulling more than one of the fish out of the pond. "It looks like we'll have plenty for supper."

The prince nodded at her. "Should I go get some wood for a fire then?"

"Unless you feel like blasting them," Gokin teased, but she could already sense that he was gone. As she began to set up, she began to wonder what was going on back home. How was everyone holding up without her? Did Piccolo try to take over after she left? She already knew that Chico had to be throwing a fit.

She tensed up as she thought about her husband. Being out here with the prince was cheating on the man…but for some reason, she just couldn't feel bad about it. Gokin had never felt like a woman before. Most of her life she had walked around, fighting with the boys. Hell, she really didn't even dress like Bulma and the others did. She would have preferred to play in the mud to getting her nails done.

But here, under the stars, she felt giddy. Gokin had never thought of herself as beautiful…but every time the prince looked at her, she felt this fire under her skin. Never had she felt this complete…Gokin smiled to herself. She had her answer. She knew she had to be in love. What she felt for the prince was beyond a simple crush. Gokin felt her stomach twist, she wanted to be with him forever. There was a strange burning on her lower back, that caused her to wince, but only for a second. The world around her was coming into focus.

Vegeta returned after having to mess with some wild cat. He already knew who sent the distraction. As he placed down the fire wood, he looked over at his soon to be mate. His jaw dropped as he stared at her back. A small brown tail had sprouted.

The prince walked over, ignoring everything else. Slowly, he moved his tail over, letting it touch her slightly. Kakara turned to stare at him. She had to have felt the spark he had just felt go up his spine. Jolts of electricity seemed to fly between them as his tail coiled around hers. The prince took in the enraptured look she was giving him. After so many years without a tail, her senses had to be overloaded.

The fish was forgotten completely as he pulled her away. The two of them kept walking, only for Gokin to trip, she fell backwards, only for him to tumble down with her. She was giggling as they rolled, only to stop at the bottom of a hill. Gokin stared up, finding the moon above them. Only half of it was out tonight, but it still lit up the sky. "Vegeta…"

The prince leaned down into her neck. Now, he knew it was time. Vegeta bit down, marking her as his one. No one else would ever have her; Kakara was his.

Gokin cried out as a mixture of pain and pleasure overtook her. Her arms tightened around his neck, holding him there.

Vegeta pulled back, licking her blood off of his lips. He waited for her to lean up and mark him as well, only for her to kiss him instead. Her hand moved down and he let her pull his armor over his head. At the same time, he began to pull away her Gi.

The prince stopped though. Suddenly, he sensed something warm. He didn't understand what it was, until he felt someone near them move…a smaller lizard…this was that Ki thing she spoke of. His heart warmed as he stared down at her. The warmth he was feeling was her life force itself. "Kakara…"

Gokin smiled up at him. "So, you do feel it?" She opened herself up, letting him sense everything, while she took in his own life force. His was far brasher, but that was to be expected.

Vegeta was almost overwhelmed. Not only could he feel her life force, but he could also hear her heartbeat. The prince leaned his head down, giving her access to a good spot on his neck. He groaned as her fangs bit down, making him fall completely into the abbess that was her.

They were mates…nothing could change that fact. Finally, he was complete. Under the stars, they would become one. He didn't care about classes or power levels anymore. Tonight, they would have each other, and then they would spend eternity together. Nothing would change that…he was sure of it.

* * *

Turly turned to look at Nappa; they knew they had failed. The prince had mated with the third class. "What do we do now?" she asked the elite.

Nappa sighed. "We wait. There has to be something that can break them apart. We will find it."

"I hope you're right," Turly groaned.

Nappa smirked. "Let me speak with the prince when we return. There are some things I want to know."

Turly grinned back at the bald soldier. "Until then, we could always enjoy what the jungle has to offer." But as she said it, she cringed. The prince and Kakara were being quite loud in their "love making". "Why don't we get away from here?"

"That would be wise," Nappa agreed, taking her hand before flying off. At least he was going to get something out of this.

* * *

Raditz looked down at his nephew. Gohan seemed to be studying everything around them. The third class was going to tell his nephew that they needed to move on, when he heard some not so child friendly sounds on the air.

"Uncle Raditz, why are Mommy and Mr. Vegeta being so loud?" Gohan looked like he wanted to investigate, but Raditz grabbed the boy.

"Why don't we go find ourselves something to snack on?" Raditz said nervously. Sure, he wanted his sister to end up with Vegeta, but he didn't want to hear it. Why were they so loud?

"But Mommy makes the best food," Gohan argued.

"Then let's go spar, I bet you can't beat me now." Raditz smirked as the boy took the bait.

"You can't beat me, Uncle Raditz." Gohan actually looked offended.

"Then how about you prove me wrong?" Raditz said, leading the boy away. He was not going to ruin their fun. Besides, he did want another nephew…maybe even a niece. If they turned out as well as Gohan did, he wouldn't mind in the slightest.

* * *

Vegeta rolled over, pulling Kakara onto his lap. He was panting as she purred into his neck. He looked around, there hadn't been a crater there when they started. He smirked to himself. It was greater than he imagined it would be. The prince felt her nuzzle against him, only to fall asleep seconds later. He had really taken the energy out of her. Vegeta planned to pass out himself, only to feel a greater joy as he closed his eyes. "I love you, my prince."

The prince grinned, thinking those same words about her as he passed out under the stars.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Nappa watched as the happy couple came back from training. It had been over a week since the mating and watching them was insufferable. Turly told him to bide their time though. Vegeta was going to have to snap out of this eventually.

Raditz looked over at him with a smug expression, which didn't help calm the elite's mind either. Everyone had a proper place and the prince's mating had shattered that. He growled, watching as Kakara readied herself to make dinner. He and Turly were never allowed to partake of it, but it wasn't like he wanted any of her cooking anyway. Even if it did smell lovely.

Kakara's brat was now sitting next to the prince, playing that stupid board game. How low would they make Vegeta fall? The prince of all saiyans, a fighter of undeniable strength and pride was playing a child's game. This was such a disgrace. If their home planet was still around, generations of kings and queens would be rolling in their graves.

Turly stared at how disgustingly sweet the scene before them was. It was like Kakara had removed the prince's balls or something. He was a whipped man, unworthy of the title of prince. Tonight, her plan would finally come full circle. If she couldn't get Vegeta to turn away from her, she would turn Kakara against the prince. All she needed was for her ally in crime to set the stage. There had to be a reason for the prince to go after someone as mundane and brutish as the third class while rejecting the first class. Turly motioned for Nappa to follow her out of the room. They needed to go to the mess hall anyway. She refused to eat Kakara's slop.

Gokin watched the elite and the first class leave. She still didn't trust them and hated the idea of being alone with either of them. She sighed, looking over at her mate. It was strange using a term like that, but she really couldn't go with the term husband at the moment. She was still legally married to Chico. That and she didn't think Vegeta would take kindly to the human term.

The prince stood up, gathering his bowl. "I have a mission in the morning," Vegeta stated. He knew his mate wasn't going to follow him out there. Kakara had already stated that she wasn't a killer. He could live with that though, as long as she stayed by his side.

"How long will you be gone?" Gokin asked, feeling a little nervous about being left alone with Nappa again, but she could handle it. She wasn't going to let that thug believe for once second that she was afraid of him. Then there was what the prince would do if the elite even tried to touch her. If the last time had been an indicator, she was in for a good laugh at Nappa's expense.

"Who knows?" the prince answered. Vegeta pondered another idea. "I'll be taking Nappa with me." He wasn't about to leave his mate here alone with that rogue.

Raditz laughed. "Does he know that?" The third class couldn't help but find all of this amusing. Nappa used to hold such good favor with the prince, and now Vegeta regarded the elite as if he were dirt on his shoes. It was nice to see that bald idiot knocked down a few pegs.

"He will soon." The prince held his mate close. "I'll try to get back to you soon." Vegeta walked by her, leaving her behind as he headed after Nappa.

Raditz gave his sister a grin. "You've done well for someone that didn't want to leave that pile of dirt."

Gokin rolled her eyes. "My relationship with Vegeta has nothing do with Earth. I still want to go back someday, with Gohan and him."

Raditz grinned wider. "So, you're committed to him. What about that human?"

She sighed. "Chico and I have been growing apart for ages." Gokin would have explained more, but she noticed that something was wrong. Vegeta had forgotten the lunch she had packed for him. "I'll be right back." She grabbed the small bag. The prince could take it in the pod with him. Vegeta had complained about how he would have to eat some really rank shit out in space.

Gokin wasn't paying that much attention as she walked towards the hanger. She figured that he would be happy to see her before he took off. But seconds later, she was stopped by her nemesis. Turly gave her a crooked smile. "I didn't think the 'mate' of the prince would be running around so freely. Aren't you worried about protecting yourself?"

Gokin rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for your nonsense." She began to push by her rival, only to stop. She could see Nappa looking at her Prince. The large lug seemed to be pouting. Gokin took a deep breath, there was no reason to fear Nappa. Vegeta would keep him in his place.

But once again, she was stopped by Turly. Gokin was about to smack her rival, when Nappa spoke. "I still don't get what's so great about Kakara."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Yet, you tried to touch her."

"I just need to understand what you're doing. Vegeta, you're a prince. She's a third class. Back home, you would have chosen Turly over someone like her. I'm just trying to understand why you would make such a choice."

Vegeta chuckled. "You truly are a blind man." Gokin smiled as she listened to him talk. "All you saw was a third class, I, on the other hand, saw potential."

"What do you mean?" Nappa was taken aback by the prince's claims. All he saw was a fuckable body, nothing more.

The prince walked around. "If you were to compare the two, you would go on their placement in society, while I thought about multiple factors." Gokin wondered what Vegeta was talking about. Didn't they just love each other? Vegeta smirked. "Turly is a weak creature. Her power level is quite low for her class and rank. At the same time, she gives herself to anyone and I don't like having the sloppy seconds of another."

"But Kakara has a child with another…" Nappa began.

Vegeta grinned. "It's unexpected, but that boy helped me gauge whether I should go after her. Sure, I was not happy to discover that she had a child in the beginning, but his existence speaks volumes about her in general."

"I don't understand," the lug continued. Gokin stood in place, what was Vegeta saying?

"Kakara has produced one quality child, she can also produce me a quality heir," Vegeta said. "Her power exceeds that of a simple third class and her son's power grows with each passing day. I went after her with the sole purpose of creating an heir." The prince smirked. "Of course, there were a lot of factors that went into that choice. I did have to consider her brother's looks when it came to my future children, but it seems that her genes are quite strong and Raditz just got the crappy ones. From the moment I set my eyes on her I was analyzing her every move."

Gokin was shaking her head. This wasn't happening. Vegeta wasn't saying that she was his breeding sow. Next to her, Turly was grinning. "So, the only reason you went after her, was to bed her?" Nappa said with a grin.

"I need a quality heir, Nappa." The prince kept talking but for Gokin everything went quiet. The world stopped as she dropped the lunch she made before she sprang back to life as she ran down that the hall.

Back in the hanger, Turly had walked in giving Nappa a small nod. She had grabbed the lunch off of the ground and passed it to the elite. "So, all of this was done for an heir?" Nappa asked.

Vegeta sighed. "It was that way… in the beginning. Somewhere along the way, I started seeing her as more than just breeding stock." He smiled to himself. "I've really never met anyone like her before."

Nappa looked over at Turly questioningly. Was this really the right thing to do? She gave him a nod as she smiled. "Kakara's just another woman."

Vegeta walked over to his pod, then got in. He was ignoring what the elite said. Of course Nappa wouldn't have a clue to how great Kakara really was. She loved training just as much as he did. The idea of fighting a strong warrior got her blood boiling. They truly were similar. As the pod closed, he couldn't wait to return home. Being without Kakara was going to be a little hard, but he could deal with it. They would be reunited soon.

* * *

Gokin returned to their quarters before bursting into tears. How could she be so blind? Didn't she say to herself that all men were like Chico? But she didn't listen and let him do with her as he wished. As her brother walked up to her, she didn't notice him. Gokin only sobbed into her hands. She really thought she was stronger than this.

"Vegeta's only been gone for a few minutes," Raditz said, holding Gohan in his arms.

Gokin glared up at him. "Why did you bring me here?"

Raditz felt very confused as he stared down at her. "Because you needed to be with your own kind."

"And what good has that done me? Now I have to suffer this humiliation," Gokin snapped, her tail whipping back and forth. Her eyes caught it and she cursed. There was no way she wanted to see her tail again now. It was attached to too many memories of him.

"Kakara…calm down." Raditz really didn't know what to do. Something was wrong, he could see that in her eyes, but she wasn't spilling the beans. He could only look down at her in horror as she pulled her tail off before dropping it on the ground.

"Give me my son," she snarled as she demanded her child.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, almost scared to hand Gohan over to her.

"I'm going home," Gokin answered, then tried to lunge at her brother, which in turn made Gohan cry. Upon hearing the sound, she froze in place. Slowly, tears began to fall from her eyes. "Raditz… just let me leave this place."

Raditz sighed. Everything looked like it was going so well, but there was one thing he was certain of. He didn't want to be here when Vegeta returned. "Only if I go with you, Kakara." Her eyes questioned him. "For Gohan's sake."

Gokin softened for a second. It did seem cruel to pull her son from her brother. "Fine, but promise you won't exterminate anyone."

Raditz nodded. "I can do that." He still wanted answers, but at the moment, he was going to have to settle for nothing. He would follow Kakara back to that ball of dirt. Besides, someone had to look after Gohan. His sister looked like a mess. Raditz put his nephew down before going to grab something from across the room. Kakara was staring at him as he cut open his arm, she moved over in shock to find a small transmitter sitting there.

"What is that?" she began only for him to hush her.

"We need to get out of here. I will explain once we get to Earth," Raditz said, picking Gohan back off the floor. "We'll steal a ship. We can get rid of the tracking device a lot easier."

Gokin gave him a nod before following him out of their quarters and down the hall. She noticed that her brother was on edge. There was something that he wasn't telling her. Did this mean that Raditz didn't like being here? It was no wonder that he wanted to leave. Earth would probably be good for him.

As they walked through the hanger, Raditz made it look like they were going on a mission. They would be leaving Turly alone here, but he didn't mind that one bit. That bitch could die in a ditch for all he cared. Her treatment of his sister was deplorable.

They snuck onto a ship and Gokin watched as her brother surprised her. "When did you get good with technology?"

"I've been watching that kid of yours," Raditz explained before punching in their destination. He pulled out the tracker and crushed it as the ship took off. Leaving the base behind him. "So, are you going to tell me why we're going to Earth now?"

Gokin sighed. "Only if you tell me why we had to be so secretive."

Raditz gave her a grin. "You've run into that Frieza guy, yes?" Kakara nodded at him. "We work for him…well, we're closer to slaves to him. After our planet was destroyed, we had nowhere else to go. So, we stayed and did his dirty work." His sister opened her mouth then closed it. "No one leaves Frieza's services and lives to tell the tale."

Gokin gave her brother a smile. "I think you're doing quite well."

Raditz rolled his eyes. "Make no mistake… he will find me someday and he will be the one to end my life."

"He won't get you, Uncle Raditz. I won't let him," Gohan said, making his uncle smile.

"Let's get to Earth before we come up with a plan. For all we know, Frieza doesn't know anything about Earth," Gokin said, trying to get her brother in a better mood. She needed this distraction. Anything to take Vegeta off her mind…but as she tried to keep her mind clear, the prince dominated her thoughts. It was hard for her to accept. How could the man she loved be so cruel? Her eyes began to water, but she held it in. Once she got to Earth, everything would be okay. At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

* * *

Turly smiled to herself as she looked over their quarters. Finally, she would have the prince all to herself when they returned. He was bound to see what a coward Kakara was. Then he would see the error of his ways.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note

Something tells me that Vegeta isn't going to be very happy when he returns, who about you guys?


	9. Chapter 9

Bulma sighed. She knew this was a bad idea. They were having a date night with all of their friends. Yamcha was here with her, Tien was with Launch…Krillin was with an airhead named Maron, while her sister, Tights, was sitting next to the most obnoxious man she had ever met. The genius knew that she shouldn't have listened to that airhead's suggestion, but Tights was grasping at straws. Bulma had suggested Krillin, at first, but her sister was too picky. No man was good enough it seemed. However, she would have never thought of Hercule as the man for her sister, and it seemed that Tights thought the same.

The heiress gave her sister a look from across the table as they planned for the blonde to make her exit for the evening. That was until they heard a massive crash outside. Bulma jumped up along with everyone in their party. As they all ran outside, Krillin voiced that the Ki he felt was familiar with a smile on his face. Bulma didn't dare herself to hope. Was Gokin really home?

As they made it to the lawn out front, they could see the crater where the ship had landed. The door opened and out popped Gokin with her son in hand. She looked a little disorientated as she stepped onto the planet. "I can't remember the last time I had dirt under my feet," the female saiyan remarked.

Bulma rushed forward in excitement, only to freeze in place as another visitor made himself known. "What is he doing here?" Her eyes looked up at the tall man, who claimed to be Gokin's brother.

"Oh, Bulma." Gokin walked up to her friend and gave her a smile. "I didn't think we would land here."

Krillin walked up, sizing up his friend. Gokin had gotten stronger. He could see how ripped up her gi was, and where her slender form had been, there was a lot more muscle on her than before. "What have you been doing?"

Raditz growled, making Krillin jump. His mind was already made up. Kakara was with Vegeta and he would stop any and all male advances towards her. No matter what Kakara said, the prince would not have gone that far for a breeding sow. His sister wouldn't listen to reason, however.

"Training." Gokin didn't want to talk about what she had been through. The last thing she wanted to talk about was her prince. She tried not to flinch as she thought of his face. Was Vegeta going to haunt her for the rest of her days?

Bulma noticed that something was off with her friend, only for her sister to walk out. "Bulma, what is going on?" Tights took one look at the ship before squealing in delight. She was always fascinated with space. Her partner for the night had left after soiling himself after the crash, but she hadn't been interested in him anyway. She kind of wished that Bulma stopped with her constant matchmaking. It was tiresome on her.

As Tights got closer to the ship, however, her eyes fell on the man next to her sister's friend. She wouldn't have thought him any different from any other man, if she hadn't seen his tail or his manner of dress. Her mouth went dry. Sure, she had met Jaco when she was younger, but this was a different kind of alien…one whose appearance was quite appealing.

"Bulma, are you going to introduce us?" Tight's pondered as she stared up at the strange man.

Meanwhile, Raditz was taken aback. Never before had he seen someone so pretty. His cheeks turned red as their eyes met. The saiyan was quite confused by the increase of his heartbeat. What did this mean?

Bulma looked over at her sister in shock as she realized what was taking place. What kind of cruel fate this had to be. Her sister had a crush on the barbarian that had stolen Gokin away from them. But before she could respond, the saiyan female spoke for her. "Oh, well, this is Raditz…I don't know who you are though."

Bulma sighed. "Gokin, this is my older sister, Tights."

"You have a sister?!" Gokin cried in shock. "That's almost as crazy as me having a brother." She looked back at Raditz. "No offense."

Raditz would have grumbled but his eyes were on the blonde in front of him. So, Tights was her name. It was a strange one, but it wasn't as bad as the name his sister had been given. Then he noticed that the blonde's sister was staring at him with contempt.

"It's just never come up," Bulma said, still glaring up at Raditz.

"Anyway, Tights, this is my older brother, Raditz," Gokin said, noticing that her brother's face had changed. She wanted to giggle. She knew that face…it was the same one that Vegeta gave her from time to time. The female warrior tensed up. Would this pain ever stop? She couldn't help but wonder that thought.

Tights pushed by her sister, grabbing Raditz's arm before pulling him into the house. "Gokin, why did he come back with you?" Bulma asked. She wanted the details of what had happened out there in space.

Gokin sighed. "He's not so bad, besides Gohan adores him." She didn't remember when she had set her son down, but now she could see him wandering around, most likely in search of food.

"Chico will want to see you." Bulma brought up the man only to gauge her friend's reaction.

"I don't think that I should go back there." The idea of going back to Chico seemed wrong. She had been with another man. One that her soon to be former husband could never measure up to. Even with the deceit that the prince had given her, she was still completely his. The thoughts that occupied her mind were of nothing but him and would be so for some time. "Do you mind if we stay the night here. Tomorrow, I will try and call Chico."

Bulma was not an idiot. She knew their marriage had been a farce from the beginning. "I don't mind. We can catch up." She wanted to know everything that had conspired out in space, but it looked like Gokin wasn't going to give her that.

"Can we do that later? I'm pretty tired." This was a lie though. Gokin was thinking about what she was going to say to Chico when morning came. It was not going to be a pretty sight, of that she could be sure.

As the parties moved around, Krillin had set his eyes on Gokin. He was with Maron now, but it looked like Gokin was about to become available. He sighed, why did this have to happen now? If only Gokin had come back a month earlier, he would have never met Maron. Not wanting to be the type to cheat, Krillin chose to cut his losses. There was no guarantee that Gokin would want him and he was not about to make fool of himself. No, if Gokin wanted him, she could make the first move. He had waited long enough and was going to allow Maron to make him happy. Krillin knew that he at least owed her that.

* * *

Gokin woke up early. She let her son sleep as she wandered downstairs. She could sense that Chico was already there. It was time to get this over with. That chapter of her life was about to be closed forever.

As she walked downstairs, she could smell flowers on the air. The fighter almost gagged, she hated flowers. Chico always tried to use them to appease her.

Her husband rushed forward, pulling her into a hug. "I thought I would never see you again!" Chico said before looking around. "Where is my son?"

"Gohan is still sleeping," Gokin said, trying to hold her ground. She could do this. Chico had just offered her the flowers with a smile. "Chico…we need to talk."

His face changed as Bulma prepared to walk in. The heiress chose to stay just outside of the doorway. She listened in, wanting details of Gokin's experience…she just didn't expect for her friend to want a divorce.

"You have to be kidding?! I have been here, terrified that you and Gohan were hurt or worse, dead, and this is the thanks I get?" Chico snapped.

Gokin sighed. "I didn't ask that of you."

"You shouldn't have to ask me. You're my wife. We love each other," Chico started, only to stop. "You do love me…Don't you?"

Gokin looked away. "Have we really ever been in love?"

Chico stared at her in suspicion. "You sound like someone that has felt love before then. If not me, then who is it?"

Bulma leaned closer to the door. This had to be the best gossip she had ever heard. With Gokin's attitude, she never thought this day would come.

"That's not important," Gokin sighed. "I just can't pretend that what we had was what I really wanted."

"So, you only married me for my benefit?" Chico snapped.

"I didn't want to disappoint you," Gokin said. "Gohan was the only light in those years." Her husband looked ready to get in her face. "You know as well as I do, that it couldn't have worked out. I can't be the woman that you want."

"And what do you think that I want?" Chico asked, wanting to know what he could do to fix this.

"I can't be the perfect housewife, Chico… I'm not even human," Gokin said, feeling tears prick at her eyes. "I'm a saiyan, I was never meant to be locked up in a kitchen or doing housework all day. I was meant to train and fight… I will still raise my son, but I can't go on denying what I am."

Chico sighed. "You know that I'm not going to let you keep Gohan right?" This was the last card he could play. It would take time, but he was sure he could win Gokin's heart back. She was just delusional.

"You won't take my son away from me!" Gokin growled.

"She'll have one of my lawyers," Bulma said, popping out of hiding. She was kind of proud at her friend. Gokin had held her ground pretty well. "Do you think you can fight that Chico?" the heiress asked, noticing that she had ripped that cocky smirk from the man's face.

"Gokin will change her mind. You'll see." With that, Chico left without seeing Gohan. His son would surely want to see him again, which would lead Gokin back to him. It was only a matter of time.

Bulma looked over at her friend. "I swear, one of these days you'll realize how pretty you are. Men just fall at your feet, it would probably be better if you knew what their intentions are."

Gokin glared at the heiress at her joke. "I know exactly what their intentions are." She stalked off, not giving Bulma an explanation.

The heiress sighed as a plan formed in her head. Hopefully, she would get exactly what she wanted. Gokin just needed a little prodding.

* * *

Bulma put her plan into action two months later. Things just kept coming up. First, Gokin was going through the divorce, then she got the news about her sister running off to elope with that rogue saiyan, Raditz. The two of them were now living on that island with that strange old scientist. A couple of times, Bulma tried to ask Raditz about what had happened with Gokin in space, but he refused to answer any of her questions.

But the strangest part came from Gokin's behavior. As each day passed, Gokin grew more reclusive. The saiyan female spent all of her free time training, but she didn't really talk to anyone. Yamcha and Krillin offered to train with her, but it was soon apparent that Gokin was overpowering them by leaps and bounds.

Tonight was the night of her plan and she was sure to get Gokin to participate. She, Maron, and Launch were in the living room as Gokin came in. The fighter looked worn out as she sat down. "What's the occasion?" Gokin asked.

Bulma giggled. "We're just having girl talk." She turned back to the rest. "You know, Yamcha got a new car yesterday. I swear, he loves that thing more than me."

"I know what you mean, Tien is always leaving for long periods of time. I just wish he could stay in one place from time to time," Launch said.

"Krillin took me shopping last week, and got mad after the third store. He said that it was a shopping date. I just don't understand men," Maron huffed.

Gokin raised an eyebrow. "If you hate those things, then why are you with them?"

"Well, Yamcha can be sweet," Bulma chimed in.

"Tien usually makes it up to me later," Launch said.

"Krillin pays for everything, so I don't really complain," the airhead answered.

The saiyan sighed, leaning against the couch. "But wouldn't you want a partner that understood you?" She stared at the ceiling.

"Honey, men like that don't exist," Maron scoffed. "There isn't going to be some train happy man for you to end up with."

Gokin kept her eyes on the ceiling. Even with all of her training…he never left her thoughts. "What if he did exist?"

"Then I would call you and him crazy," Maron shot off as Bulma and Launch glared at her.

"Gokin, can you explain what you're talking about?" the heiress pushed.

The female warrior couldn't stop the small smile that came to her lips. "I would say that he has his faults. He's an arrogant bastard, who takes pleasure out of destroying others. He's serious…and determined to get what he wants, not matter who it hurts in the end."

"He sounds like a real bastard…" Bulma began only for Gokin to continue.

"He's beyond strong, his training isn't just for himself, even if he says it is. He hides his kindness because he doesn't want anyone to see him fall. He holds himself to a higher standard…" the female saiyan said, her smile was growing as the prince came to mind. One of their many training sessions came to her, almost forcing tears from her eyes.

"What does he look like?" Launch asked, as Bulma gaped. The saiyan was practically spilling her guts about this guy. Now all that the heiress wanted was a name. She needed to know who the person that Gokin had fallen for was. After all, her friend being in love was also some kind of miracle.

"Handsome…" Gokin said breathlessly. "His dark eyes are piercing, almost as if they could see through anything… He's a saiyan like me, so his hair is spikier than that of a human, along with that dark brown tail of his, but his hair is jet black instead."

Maron cocked her head to the side. "I don't think I would like anyone that serious. He sounds boring to me."

"I bet Vegeta would find you annoying as well," Gokin snapped, then felt dizzy. She was overdoing her training and she knew it.

Bulma giggled, so his name was Vegeta. What an odd name, but then again, most saiyan names were. She was going to ponder further, but something didn't seem right with her friend. "Are you okay?"

Gokin felt the room starting to spin. "I could probably use a senzu," she began, only to pass out a second later.

Bulma panicked as they got to moving the saiyan to the lab. It was good that the heiress had certain things on hand, but she already knew to have the needles out of Gokin's arm before she woke up.

Launch and Maron stood there, while Bulma ran a couple of tests. The heiress wondered if the saiyan had caught a bug or something as Gokin came to. "I think you need to slow down," the heiress said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Gokin shook her head, looking around weakly. She could see the needle in her arm and wanted to get rid of it, but she felt too weak. She watched Bulma remove it and calmed as a machine begin to beep and some paper came out.

The heiress took it, reading it a couple of times before dropping it. "Gokin, did you and Vegeta happen to…sleep together?"

Gokin stared up at her, turning red as she nodded. "Yes…we did, why?" But as Bulma read her answer, the saiyan already knew. She was with child. The prince's child. Now more than ever, she wanted him by her side, this was what he wanted from her… She told herself that, but at the same time began to wonder if that was true. Could that have been a trick from Turly? If only she had gone to ask him, then she could feel better about being away from her prince.

Through her depression, she felt warm. No matter what happened now, she was going to have Vegeta's child. Even if he wasn't here, she would at least have a part of him. She finally smiled as she looked up at the ceiling of the lab, not even noticing as Bulma placed a new needle. Tears fell as she thought of her mate not knowing… if she didn't love him before, she surely did now.

She could only hope that he could forgive her for leaving his side and that his heart did not wander as they were separated. Someday, their paths would cross again… she could only hope.

* * *

Out in space

Nappa shook as he was tossed into Turly. The two of them looked up at the prince in horror. Once he returned to find Kakara gone, his cruelty had grown, much to the liking of Frieza.

Turly and Nappa had been forced to mate for the prince's amusement, only for her to discover that she was barren and the old man was sterile. At the moment, she wondered if she should just die. It would be a better fate than to be stuck with this monster disguised as a prince.

Vegeta walked over to a nearby window. Looking down at the next planet he was to destroy. He wouldn't stop his bloodshed until he found his mate. If she proved to be gone from this world, he would take the world with him. The prince would not rest until Kakara was back in his arms. Once he discovered what Nappa and Turly had done, he had not only cursed them, but himself. He should have never revealed his original intent to someone like Nappa. The idea of Kakara believing that was his opinion of her sickened him beyond measure.

The prince frowned as he stared at the planet under them. He couldn't sense her ki… he would never be complete until he was back in her arms. At this point, if they had children it would only be an added bonus. She was his only goal. So, for now, he would do Frieza's dirty work, he would torture the elite and his bride, he would inflict injury upon the galaxy, all in the name of his love and devotion. He would prove his love came before everything else, even his pride.

"I will see you again, my Kakara. I just hope you will wait for me."

To Be Continued…

Next chappie is a timeskip.


	10. Chapter 10

3 years later…

Vegeta paced as he waited for the news of their next assignment. There were dark circles under his eyes. He had not had a good night's sleep since his mate's disappearance.

Frieza walked forward. Over the years, all of his commanding officers had gotten on the prince's bad side, now all were dead and the prince was his right-hand man, but there was something in the way of him keeping Vegeta forever. That woman was in the way. The one that knew the secret of his power. Frieza cursed her mentally, but his hatred did not go unnoticed. The Frost Demon wasn't stupid, he knew that the prince had grown far too strong for his own good. Vegeta's anger had brought forth a new power about a year ago. The Frost Demon knew he was done for if Vegeta ever learned the truth about his home planet.

The prince chuckled darkly as he saw his assignment appear on the screen. Something about the name felt familiar, but that wasn't what was fully on his mind. He was tired of taking orders. As he stared at Frieza, he could only think of one thing, revenge. Since he was a child, he knew the truth. It was time for him to get what he was seeking.

Frieza didn't know what hit him as the saiyan prince powered up in a matter of seconds, then stuck his hand through his chest. "Now, isn't this ironic?" The prince laughed as he watched his former tormentor squirm. "Did you really think I was that stupid?" Even as he spoke, the prince could already sense that the frost demon was dead.

Vegeta tossed the body to the floor, then looked back at the screen. How could he have forgotten such a place? His mate had always talked of it. He walked up to the screen, touching it. "So, this is Earth."

* * *

Gokin smiled down at her youngest child. Verrot looked so much like his father that she couldn't help it. The boy stared up at her as his eyes fell, he was in need of a good nap.

Her eldest was over at Raditz's. Verrot's name had been her brother's idea. Raditz himself was busy these days. Tights had already given him one child and now another was on the way.

Her two-year-old sputtered off some nonsense. "Mama, when Dada coming home?"

Gokin gave him a sad smile. "He's doing very important work. But I do promise that you'll meet him someday."

"Why isn't someday now?" Verrot asked, yawning in his mother's arms. He didn't have a tail. It was removed after he was born. After she spoke with Bulma, Gohan and Raditz had also gone through a tail removal. No one wanted to destroy the planet, and the moon was just too nice to go without.

"I don't know," Gokin answered. Oh, how she wished that today was the day. Her training did not slow during her pregnancy. She had grown much stronger, as had her son and brother. They even put that training to use, teaching many of the humans what they learned during their time in space.

But that wasn't Gokin's main goal at the moment. Verrot was just starting to learn and she had to take a step back to focus on making her son as strong as he could be.

One thing that hadn't changed over the years though was Chico's advances. Every other day, there was a new vase full of flowers sent to Capsule Corp. Gokin couldn't really go back to her own house and Bulma made her the perfect room to train, so she chose to stay. They only took up three rooms on the second floor, which was practically nothing in such a large house.

She looked back down at her son, watching as his eyes began to close. Finally, he fell asleep as Bulma walked in. "I thought you would want to go out?" the heiress asked.

Gokin shook her head. "No, I'll just stay here." She liked watching him sleep way too much.

Bulma gave her a smile, before heading downstairs. She had a busy day of baby shopping ahead of her…even if Yamcha didn't know about it yet. Launch, and surprisingly Maron, were keeping it quiet as she was waiting for the right moment. Tights was just glad to get out of the house. Raditz and Gohan were looking after her child at the moment.

"What are we waiting for? The guys are all training, here's our chance," Maron said, holding Krillin's credit card.

Bulma hated to see what the smaller man's bill looked like. But then she sighed. She hated leaving Gokin here, but this is what the saiyan wanted. Her oldest friend only seemed to have time for training and her children anymore. Rarely, she learned more of the one called Vegeta… but she didn't get much. Only a couple of character traits here and there…and it wasn't like Gokin was just handing those over to her. She only caught the tidbits as the saiyan talked to her youngest son.

If only Gokin could be happy. She really wished this Vegeta knew the trouble he had caused. If he were here, she would smack him across the face for hurting Gokin so bad.

* * *

Their pods dropped down, hitting the planet with incredible speed. Nappa got out with Turly as they looked around the desert that surrounded them. "Is this the right place?" He had heard about their mission, but still remembered the corpse he had seem as they left. Nappa didn't think that Vegeta could take down Frieza so easily, but now that it had happened, he and his mate were in more danger.

Nappa walked over to Turly, only to watch as Vegeta floated up. Slowly, he turned to face them. The prince smirked, causing Nappa to believe this was the end. He held Turly against him, only to be terrified as Vegeta flew towards them.

The prince ended up pushing them to the side, leaving both of them confused. They figured they should follow, but kept their distance.

Vegeta was zeroing in on that Ki. He knew it was hers. The closer he got, the more sure of it he was. Nothing was going to get in his way. Kakara would be back in his arms before nightfall.

At some point, he had left Nappa and Turly as specks in the wind, but he didn't care in the slightest. The object of his affection was close. His mind imagined her smell, followed by her face. Those beautiful features were lost on that human husband of hers. If she had gone back to that man, he would rip him to shreds to prove his love.

He appeared in front of some strange yellow dome, only looking at a group of women who were exiting it. They didn't matter though. What he wanted lay inside.

Vegeta pushed through the group, almost knocking one of them over. He didn't care as they yelled after him. He was a man on a mission.

Bulma stared at the man that had almost knocked over Maron, but noticed that he was still walking towards her house. She yelled after him, but he continued until he was inside. Maron had already pulled out her phone to call the police and Tights was calling her husband.

Launch forced herself to sneeze as she followed Bulma back into the house. They ran after him, trying in vain to stop him from possibly stealing something, but the strange man was way too strong. Bulma was sure she had never seen a man this strong in her life. Launch pulled out a pistol and shot him in the back, only for the bullet to ricochet off of him.

Bulma laughed as she heard the police cars outside. "It ends here. Get out of my house!" she snapped as a bedroom door opened. Gokin walked out and stared at the stranger. "Get him, Gokin!"

Gokin was in shock. Was she dreaming? This couldn't be… She had to be imagining things. Vegeta wasn't really here.

The prince took in her form, her real smell hit him and he gave into his needs. Before Kakara could object, he pushed her against a nearby wall and descended upon her. He expected some resistance. Her opinion of him had to still be very low.

But the moment their lips met, her eyes closed and she kissed him back. His scent met hers, letting Gokin know that this wasn't a dream. Slowly, her hands moved up his chest before wrapping them around his neck. She wanted that scent as close as humanly possible.

Bulma and Launch stared at the two of them dumbstruck. That was until Launch pointed something out. "He has a tail."

The heiress stared at the brown appendage, then took in the spiky, jet black hair. The kiss between the two saiyans intensified as Bulma realized who the man was. "I think that's him. Now I wish I had a camera."

As Launch was about to answer her, Vegeta pulled up. Both saiyans were panting as they stared into each other's eyes. "Kakara." The heiress heard her friend's saiyan name, followed by Gokin's answer.

"Vegeta." Her eyes filled with tears as he leaned into her neck, purring as he wrapped his tail around her waist. "How did you…?"

"Did you think I would forget you?" the prince whispered. "I have thought of nothing but you for the last 3 years." Vegeta took her hands in his. "Please tell me that you don't believe that my feelings are false. I only thought of you that way for a short time, but it didn't take long for those needs to turn into a genuine affection." The prince didn't care who was watching right now. "What I'm trying to say is that I… I love you." Vegeta looked on as tears filled her eyes, but at the same time, she was smiling. "You are something real special, Kakara. I've never known a woman that loves to train like I do. Hell, I have never met another person like me. From the day I saw you in that hanger, I've been yours…if you will continue to have me."

Gokin felt nothing but pure joy as she stared up at her prince. "Vegeta, I…" She was prepared to go on and on about him, when the heiress squealed.

"It's so romantic!" Bulma said, giggling with Launch.

The fighter turned red. "Can…Bulma, can we have some time alone?" Gokin asked as a siren went off. She froze in place as she looked back to the bedroom. Just as she predicted, the loud sounds woke up her son.

Vegeta froze at the wailing sound. He sensed something in the room close to him. There was something familiar about that Ki, but at the same time it was different. He looked down at his mate, questioningly.

Gokin gave him a smile then turned to Bulma. "Can you take care of the cops?"

"But I want some pictures," Bulma whined, then froze as Vegeta turned to stare at her. Her heart stopped for a second. He was handsome, but at the same time, there was something scary about him. "Fine, I'll go." She grabbed Launch's arm, leaving the couple alone.

Gokin sighed, then grabbed Vegeta's hand. "There's someone you need to meet." The prince felt confused as he was led into a room with a crib in the corner. Standing up against the bars was a small boy…that looked like him. Vegeta let himself be led towards the crib and watched as his mate picked up the child. She shushed his crying in seconds, then looked back up at him. "Vegeta…this is your son."

The prince's mouth went dry as he was passed the child. The boy looked him in the eye, then grinned. "Dada's home?"

"Wha…what's his name?" The prince could tell that the boy was clearly his. The only thing missing was the widow's peak. Instead, his bangs were much like his mothers.

"Verrot, or should I call him, Prince Verrot?" Gokin asked, watching as Vegeta held their son. The prince seemed to be speechless.

The prince took in the name. He was surprised that Kakara gave him a saiyan name, and a strong one at that. Vegeta looked over at his mate. "Did you know?" He needed to know if she had this knowledge before she left. The prince wasn't sure he could forgive her if she did.

"No, I didn't know until about 2 months later," the fighter answered, then leaned into his side. "I missed you, Vegeta."

The prince gave her one of his smirks. "I believe you know how I felt about it."

Finally, Gokin laughed. It had been so long since she had really laughed. "Will you be going back into space?" She needed to know this now.

"No, I will not leave your side. I thought a couple of months was bad…3 years was the worst torture you could have inflicted upon me," Vegeta answered.

"I didn't wish to torture you," Gokin said, kissing his cheek. "I acted rashly."

"You had your reasons. I cannot fault you for thinking ill of me," the prince answered as his son eyed him. "Has he been training?"

The fighter giggled. "Every day."

Vegeta smirked, setting his son down. "Let's see how strong you are." He lowered his face. "Punch me."

Verrot giggled before punching his father in the face.

* * *

Outside

Chaos had erupted as squad cars were everywhere. Nappa and Turly walked up to the mess, only to be met by Raditz and Kakara's son. The boy had grown taller. There were some humans behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Raditz questioned. Those two were the last people he wanted to see.

Nappa sputtered as two women walked out of the house. Bulma called off the cops, and, before long, the mess was cleared up. The heiress looked over at the other visitors, seeing that Raditz was not happy to see them. "Do you know, Vegeta?"

Raditz's ears perked up. "He's here?" To think that the prince was here. Nappa and Turly looked terrified. Vegeta must have been a real treasure after they left.

As Bulma was about to speak, they heard a loud crash. Vegeta had been thrown through a wall, and fell to the ground. She was about to ask someone for first aid, but the saiyan got back up, rubbed his cheek, and smirked. "That's my boy!"

Nappa and Turly felt confused until Kakara flew through the hole. They could clearly see the toddler in her arms. The two of them began to sweat. Mating was one thing, but Kakara had been carrying a royal child when they had played their game. If they were back home, both of them would have been put to death.

"Mr. Vegeta are you okay?" Gohan asked, seeing how happy his mother looked.

The prince looked over, finding the brat had grown taller. It was kind of unnerving that all of their tails were gone, but what was he going to do? "Yes, I will be fine."

Raditz walked over, giving the prince a nod. "So, you intend to make my sister an honest woman?"

Vegeta began to laugh at the third-class's words. "I always intended that."

"You mean that, my Prince?" Gokin giggled watching him turn red.

Bulma turned to Maron and Launch. "Prince?"

Raditz turned back around as Vegeta wrapped his arms and tail around Kakara. "Yes, Prince Vegeta of Planet Vegeta."

The heiress couldn't believe it. Gokin was in love with a prince. She wanted to ask more questions, but could only look on as the two of them kissed once more. "You're never going to leave my side, Kakara."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Vegeta." She purred against him. "Unless someone was to take me somewhere."

"The only person taking you anywhere will be me," Vegeta said, sure of himself. "What is a king without a queen?"

Gokin smiled at him. "I don't know."

"He is forever lost," the prince answered.

"So you were lost without me?" Gokin teased.

Vegeta pulled her close, Verrot was snuggled between them. "Without a doubt." He kissed her one more time, letting himself fall more for the strange warrior that had taken his heart.

In the beginning, she had just been a third class and nothing more, but she was more than that. She was his drive and his purpose. Forever he would pledge himself to the woman who had taken in his very soul from him. He imagined growing old with her by his side. Along the way they would get stronger, and with each passing day, his love would grow. Nothing but death could remove her from him now. He was here to stay.

She was only a third class…but in his heart, she would forever be his queen.

The End.

Final Author's Note

Yes, here we are at the end. I know it seems rushed, but after this I didn't know where to really take it. Not only that, but it would have started to drag if I kept going. So, keeping this a short and sweet ending where all of the loose ends are tide up works for me. If you like this story, there will be another replacing it's time slot, but it will only be available on AO3 as its full of sexual humor. This time, the gender roles are reversed with Vegeta being the female. Accidentally in Love will begin the day after Thanksgiving in the US. Thanks for reading this. I loved reading all of your comments.


End file.
